Love Notes
by Kogan4ever
Summary: Kendall still hiding his feelings for Logan begins to show it with little notes, will Kendall expose his true feelings for Logan.
1. First Try

First of all I do not own Big Time Rush, or any of the characters. I only own this story.

I hope this comes out as good as it does in my head, or I'm gonna be pissed. This is my first story so I hope you all like it.

**CHAPTER 1 First Try**

"Come on Logan wake up, if we are late for reheasals again Gustavo will have our heads". Ugh Logan moaned as Kendall shook his shoulder to get him up. "Get it moving, the rest of us are ready we have half an hour to get to the studio", "fine i'm up you can stop shaking me now" Logan aswered back. "Give me ten minutes and i'll be ready" and with that Kendall left the room, and let logan get ready. As he walked into the kitchen he saw James, and Carlos eating their breakfast, "where is my mom and Katie" James aswered "your mom took Katie to a audition for some commercial, thell be gone all day, is Logan finally awake", "yeah, hes getting ready he'll be ready in about ten minutes" "more like ten hours" Carlos whispered under his breath. Leave him alone Kendall said to Carlos, "why we all now hes a little prim madaona", "knock it off Carlos, you now thats not true". Changing the subject James asked "hey Kendall whats with that notebook youve been carrying around" while looking at the brown colored notebook he was writing in. "It's nothing, just something for me to relax". "I dont know how you can relax by reading, or writing your starting to sound like Logan" Carlos said with a laugh. Neither one of them had noticed Kendall wasn't even paying attention, as he was scratching his pencil across the paper. Everyone looked up when Logan came out of the bedroom ready to go. "It's about time, lets go" James said as they rush to the door, as they were leaving Logan looked back, and noticed Kendall still writing at the counter. "Lets go you rushed me now i'm rushing you" Logan said as he tried to grab Kendall's arm, "I'm coming, I'm coming" Kendall said back standing up from the stool as Logan went to catch the others. Kendall walked out the door, locked it, knelt down and sliped a folded piece of paper under the door, I hope he likes it he said to himself and ran down the hall to meet the others at the elevator.

They began to drive out to the studio when Logan ask "hey Kendall what were you waiting for", Kendall looked at him with a suprised look, "Oh that I had to tie my shoes thats all". The rest of the drive whent on with Carlos, and James goofing off in the back seat, and Kendall looking out the side of the car, and Logan wondering what was wrong. They finnaly mad it to the studio where they meet up with Kelly "it's about time you got here" "sorry were late Kelly we had to wait for these two" Carlos said as he tried to put his arms around the two taller walked up to the recording studio, where of course Gustavo was ready to yell down their throats. Other than that things went on as normal they rehearsed a new song, yelled at by Gustavo, same as ususal. On the way home they stoped to get something to eat, James, sat next to Carlos and Kendall next to Logan. "That had to be one of our better rehersals" James brought up, "sure was" Carlos spoke next. Logan looked up at Kendall who was being really quiet "everything all right Kendall"? Logan asked, "what? I mean yeah everything is fine" Kendall retorted "maby we sould get back now i'm kinda tired" Kendall said. As they left Logan looked at Kendall again but coulnd't help but think something was wrong.

When they got back to their apartment, James and Carlos banged into the door not relising it was locked. Kendall, and Logan couldn't help but laugh as Logan unlocked the door and watched the other two get up rubbing the back of their heads. Loagan was the last in as he let the others in first just so he could laugh a little bit more. As he walked in Logan noticed his foot slide a little bit, "whats this" he said out loud as he bent down and picked up a small folded piece of paper from under his foot. "What's that" Carlos asked bringing everyones attention on Logan, "I don't know but it has my name on it", "well open it" James said. "It looks like a poem" Logen said, "are you serious read it" Carlos exlaimed. Logan began to read out loud " _**The shadows in my heart disappear when I see the light of you smile. The memories I wish to forget are gone but I can never forget you, to feel your warmth and to never forget. To feel your heart as it beats with mine as I hold your hand and never to let go. To be with you forever Logan, my Logan**_". Logan wasn't sure of it but as he read that last line he thought he might have seen Kendall blushing, somethong he rarely does. "Kinda cheesy if you ask me" Carlos said, Logan looked again and this time he was sure that he saw Kendall blush and frown a little trying not to show it. "Well no one asked you" Logan said defensively, "I like it, I think it's sweet" Logan looked over again to see Kendall still lightly blushing but this time he had the coner of his lips pulled into a smile. "Ok, ok don't bite my head off" Carlos said as and Katie walked in. "Whats going on boys" said looking around, "nothing Moma Knight" Logan said, "Ok, well it's time for bed", everyone gave a kiss on the cheek, and said good night, then went to their rooms.

Kendall was quiet as he, and Logan got ready for bed, but surprised Logan when he asked "any idea who it's from". "I don't have a clue but I do like it, and I hope whoever wrote it, gets up the guts to at least say hi to me", "maby they already have" Kendall said as he got into bed and fell asleep. "Yeah maby they have" Logan said smilling at Kendall as he shut the light off and sliped into sleep himself.

I know it kinda short, but this is hard when it is your first time and I hope you guys like it. And before you ask somewhere along the line Logan will find out who wrote the notes, even though I think I made it way to obvious. And there will be sexual moments between the two.


	2. A Glimpse of Whom

**I know from my last chapter that some people said, I should get a beta reader. But honestly I don't think I may really write anything after this, so I really dont want to bother anyone with extra work. So I hope you can get passed my mistakes, and just like the story. So here is chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: A Glimpse of Whom**

Ugh, Logan maoned as he woke from his sleep. Turning to his side noticing Kendall wasn't in his sat himself up on his elbows, and began to wipe the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hands. Looking at the clock on his night table, he saw his clock showing 9:35am. _Ocrap _he thought, as he ran out his bedroom door into the main living room. He only saw James, and Carlos sitting at the counter eating their breakfast. Actually he saw James eating his meal, while Carlos was more or less shoving his face in the plate.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up? We have to get to rehearsals in ten minutes." Logan almost shouted at them. Never being one to let himself be even a little late to anything. James just looked at him, and laughed a little.

"Dude, relax Kelly called before Gustavo had to cancel today his mother came down with the flu." James said trying to get Logan to calm down a bit. It's funny Logan thought to himself, he didn't even think Gustavo had a mother, well maby a mother gorilla. Logan calmed down, and sat down on the orange couch in the middle of the room.

This was their first day off in two months, and now that Logan was relaxed a little now he became more aware of what was going on. The boys were all happy to have some time off, Gustavo had been pushing them for days with dance rehearsals, a new song for them, and what ever else he wanted them to do. With some time off they all knew what they wanted to do, James figured he'd go down to the pool to scope out any good looking girls, and Carlos wanted to give his new rocket skates a try. Logan thought he would just sit in and read, or watch something on television.

"Hey, how come my alarm never went off this monrning." Logan asked looking at James, and Carlos. Thats the last thing Logan checked last night before going to bed.

"I don't know, I guess Kendall shut it off for you" James told him. James went on to say "Kendall told us not to wake you up, and to let you sleep, something about you looking so calm". James finished his last sentence with a shrug. Logan began to look around, he hadn't seen Kendall in here either, this started to upset him a little.

"Where is Kendall anyway?" Logan asked looking at Carlos, who was trying to get the food of of his face with some trouble. Carlos just looked around from over the towel he was using, when James gave the answer Logan wanted.

"I think he went to the gym, after talking to Kelly he grabbed his gym bag and left" James told him.

Logan was wondering why Kendall would leave so early in the morning, without waking him. Everyone knew if he didn't have help in the morning of some kind, Logan could sleep all day. Usually Kendall would wake him in the morning now, with a bright smile on his face that made Logan smile, for a long time now Logan had deep feelings for his best friend, but was to afraid to even tell anyone about it. Logan was pulled out of his thoughts by Carlos, when he droped a folded piece of paper over his shoulder.

"What's this?" Logan ask, turning the paper over to see his name written on it.

"I don't know" Carlos shrugged, "I was getting ready to leave, when I saw that by the door. I looked out in the hall but didn't see anyone out there'. Carlos grabbed his skates and headed out the door. Logan just sat there looking at the paper in his hands, a little nervous about what was written on it. He decided he might as well read it, and with a little shake in his hand he unfolded the paper. He looked at it and just smiled, as he began to read.

**As the rain of shadows, and fear fills me the light you bring gives me hope, and courage. Never to see you smile would bring me to my knees, and my heart from my chest. If I could I would give everything and anything for you to be happy by my side. But uncertainty keeps my feelings hidden from you, never for you to see, or feel. Love that could never leave my heart for you Logan, my Logan.**

Logan couldn't help but read the last line over again to himself. It felt good for Logan, and brought a small tear to his eye. He was looking at the note when James suprised him a little. James came up behind him with his things, ready for the pool. James looked over at Logan and noticed he looked a bit upset.

"Is everything ok Logan?" James said coming to stand in front of him. Logan just looked up at him with a small smile on his face. He was a little uncomfortable with it but he decided to let James read his note. He knew Carlos wouldn't appreciate something like this, but maby James could. OR NOT.

"Looks like someone is in love with you Logie" James said giving Logan a little wink and a slap on the knee. James got up laughing a little, which caused Logan to grow red around the face. He couldn't help but think of one person he knew couldn't have, but sercretly wished would be writing these notes to him. He watched James get up to go to the pool. He looked over his shoulder when he heard James open the door, and heard him talking to someone. He looked and saw James walk out and Kendall walk in. Logan sat there in awe as he saw Knedall come in wearing a v-neck tee that huged his impressive physique, he couldn't help but grow even reder. Especially when Kendall came over and sat down next to him. Logan could smell the strong scent of Kendall's soap, he knew Kenadall showered after his workout, and Logan's mouth grew dry. Kendall looked over at Logan with those bright green eyes of his.

"It looks like someone got enough sleep" Kendall said staring at Logan. Logan could only smile back at the blond.

"So what do you have going on today Logie?" Kendall asked him. Logan always had a hard time looking Kendall in the eye, every time he would just melt to a puddle. If Kendall ever figured this out he could get Logan to do anything.

"Nothing I guess, but I did get another note today" Logan answerd back. He noticed Kendall had a small smile on his face.

"Any clues this time on who sent it?" Kendall asked putting his hand on Logans leg, and with a small look of nervousness.

"Nothing I can tell, but I swear the handwritting looks familiar" Logan responded, feeling Kendall remove his hand, and stand up.

"Don't worry to much about it, your smart i'm sure you'll figure it out. As for now what do you say we go out for breakfast, then hit up the mall.I don't think we've been spending enough time together without the others" Kendall said looking at Logan again with the look that made him melt.

"Sure, let me go and get changed then we can go" Logan responded, getting up to go to their room when they both heard a knock on the door. Logan saw Kendall get up to get it so he went to the bedroom to change. But Logan was curious so he let the door lay open a bit. He recognized the other voice as Jo, as in Kendall's ex. Logan felt his heart sink a little as he heard Kendall talking to Jo. But what he heard next actually made him smile again.

"Did he get it" Jo asked Kendall

"He sure did, and thank you so much Jo"Kendall thanked

"Does he have an idea"Jo asked next

"He may, and I kinda hope he does"Kendall said with a smile on his face

"You know you broke my heart when you broke up with me, but I am happy for you and good luck"Jo told Kendall before leaving.

Logan finished changing and came out into the living room when Kendall asked "why you so happy all of a sudden" seeing Logan's face.

"Oh, no reason you ready to go" Logan said back not letting his smile go.

They walked out the door when Logan felt Kendall place his arm around his shoulder. Logan just had to smile, even when Kendall smiled back Logan's grin just got wider. So Logan put his arm over Kendall's shoulder, and just smilled as he thought of the time he now gets alone with his best friend and maby more.

**I hope you find this chapter as good as the first. I know it was kinda dumb of me to give Logan that big a hint so early, but I really don't want to drag this story out to much so it gets boring.**


	3. Slip of the Tongue

**I know with the previous chapters there have been some mistakes, but trust me when I say I am trying to get better. Also thanks for the positive reviews on the first two chapters, so again I hope you like it and here is chap 3.**

**Chapter3 Slip of the Tongue**

Logan and Kendall decided to stop for breakfast at a small diner only a few blocks from the mall. Logan was still ecstatic to be spending time with Kendall, and he was trying his best to make sure nothing wold spoil his day, including himself. The two boys decided to sit near the back a little away from everyone else inside. The only other people were a group of teens probably on their way to the mall as well, an elderly couple, and a small family sitting just behind Logan. A minute or two later the waitress came by and took their order, both of them went for the days special.

It was Kendall who broke the silence between the two, "so who do you want it to be"? Logan just look up at Kendall with the what do you mean exprssion on his face. "I mean about your letters, who do you want to be writting them?" Kendall said looking at Logan's face. Logan only shrugged, thinking to himself who he really wanted it to be but couldn't say it out loud.

"I don't know, but for some reason the handwritting looks familliar and there is something about one of the lines that I swear i've heard somewhere before." Logan said trying to bring his mind back into focus. Logan looked back into Kendall's green eyes again and almost melted as he saw Kendall staring back at him. A few seconds later the waitress came back over with their meals, Logan noticed that she waited a bit looking at Kendall before she would leave. Logan kind of slouched in his seat, and this didn't go unnoticed by Kendall. "Logan whats wrong?' Kendall asked.

"Nothing, nothing this looks great" Logan said, sitting himself back up and putting on a smile. Kendall just looked at him to make sure it was true before putting on a smile himself. As they were eating Logan couldn't help but notice that the waitress was staring at them from across the counter, more like staring through him and at Kendall. Even two of the girls sitting over at the other table with what Logan guessed were thier boyfriends were looking at Kendall. He wasn't even paying attention to Kendall as he spoke to him.

"Logan, Logan!" Kendall was trying to get his attention by snapping his fingers in front of his face. Logan shooting his gaze back at Kendall, with HUH and What being the only words escaping from his lips. "Logan, I was asking if there was anything you wanted to check out in the mall" Kendall said trying to draw back in Logan's attention.

"Um yeah, I needed to get a new memory card for my computer" Logan said bringing his attention back to the comversation. He tried as hard as he could but even Kendall could see Logan was still a little distracted.

"Yeah, you know when it comes to things like that i'm an idiot" Kendall said trying to get Logan to laugh. But it really wasn't a lie, Kendall really knew nothing about computers and for some reason this did make Logan laugh. "you don't have to laugh, you could say somthing nice like no Kendall your not an idiot your just..." "oh, ok so i'm an idiot when it comes to computers" Kendall joked and got another laugh from Logan.

"Ok maby not an idiot, just slow" Logan said back, and Kendall rolled his eyes and smiled. "So what do you say we grab the check and ge..." Kendall was interrupted mid sentence. Two of the girls sitting at the table, and had come over to them.

"Um, are you Kendall Knight" the blond girl asked Kendall. Kendall was about to say yes when he was interrupted again, "can we get your autograph?" the blond asked again shifting her finger between her and her friend. The blond girl took her small notebook and a pen from her purse, and handed them to Kendall to sign. Kendall signed his name and was about to pass it to Logan to sign when the girl took it back. The black haired girl gave another notebook to sign, and he did and agin the girl grabbed it before Logan could sign. "Thank you so much, we just love you" both girls said in unison, and to Kendall's surprise both girls gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek. Logan couldn't help it, he had slouched down again and began to stare at his hand in his lap.

Two other guys came over to them next. The same two who were with the two girls here, "whats going on here" the shoter of the two said, making it sound more like a statment then a question. "We're just get some autographs thats all" the girl said, "Well you got them, lets go!" the guy said grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the door. The girls waved back saying goodbye, and Kendall waved back to them, earning himself a threatening glare from her boyfriend. Kendall turned back around to Logan sulking.

"OK! Logan tell me whats wrong" Kendall demanded as he saw Logan looking down. Logan didn't say anything or didn't know what to say. "**Logan"** this time Kendall said it with a louder voice. "Tell me whats wrong, Please!' Kendall was starting to worry know about his friend.

"Nothing, i'm fine" Logan said still not looking at Kendall. Kendall didn't believe him, so he grab Logan's hand and asked again "Logan tell me whats wrong". This time Logan had to look up as he felt Kendall grab his hand.

"Well it's just" Logan froze again, "just what, you know you can tell me anything Logan" Kendall said looking sympathetic. "I don't think anyone really cares about me" Logan said with a tear in his eye. He just looked at Kendall who for some reason was smiling. "What are you talking about Logan".

"Well look, those two girls all they wanted was you, the didn't even look at me, or know who I was."

"Logan is that all" Kendall responded, "you now thats not true, alot of people care for you. Theres James,Carlos,Katie,my mom, even Kelly and Gustavo. Then there is me who loves you." Kendall shocked himself with what he said last.

"What did you just say" Logan asked finnaly looking up from his lap. "What, all I was saying is you know there are alot of people who care about you, and would miss you if anything happened to you. You now that, hell without you the band may actually fall apart" Kendall said trying to cover himself and help Logan.

"Your right, there are alot of people who care for me arn't there". "Thanks Kendall I feel better now" Logan told him with some happiness in his voice. "Good, now what do you say we get going" Kendall said smileing back at Logan. With that they payed the bill and left, they decided on leaving the car in the diner parking lot it would be easier to get out later.

As they entered the mall entrence Logan couldn't get rid of the smile on his face, nor did he want to. "So what do you say we go get your computer thing" Kendall said, "you mean my memory card" Logan said correcting Kendall. "Yeah, that thing" Kendall said, they walked through the mall untill they saw the store they were looking for. "It will only take me a minute to get what I need, then we can go" Logan told Kendall. "Take your time therse no rush" Kendall said not wanting to bring Logan down again.

They walked in and started to look around untill they both heard it again. "Um, are you Kendall Knight" both Kendall and Logan turned to see a brunette girl looking at them. Kendall answered "sure am" and he saw Logan just turn around and start looking at the shelves again. "And this" Kendall said grabbing Logan's wrist and turning him around "is Logan Mitchell". The girl just stared at them then speaking up again "OMG, I love you guys can I have your autograph". What happened next surprised Logan, the girl took a pen and pad from her purse and handed it to Logan to sign. Logan signed his name and handed the pad to Kendall to sign, he did and handed it back to the girl. "Thank you so much you guys" the girl said and again surprised Logan when she gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear "you are the cutest". Then the girl left the store leaving Logan blushing a little.

"See I told you people like you and think your cute" Kendall said making smoochy faces at Logan. "Yeah,yeah I got what I need, so lets go" Logan said giving Kendall a jab in the arm. They walked around for some time, untill Kendall started to get thirsty. They stoped at the food court and got some drinks, they decided to relax and sit by the fountain. "Well, well what do we have here", Logan recognized the voice right away. Him and Kendall turned to see the two guys from the diner. "If I knew you to were a bunch of fags, I wouldn't have worried to much about thinking you were hitting on my girl". They could tell he had gotten drunk from the last time they saw him, and they didn't want to deal with him. "Why don't you leave us alone?" Logan said right to his face, "did I say you could talk to me you damn flammer" the punk said and then he figured he would have some fun. He took Logan's cup from his hand and splashed it in his face, "oh i'm sorry why don't you let me help clean you up" the punk said and pushed Logan into the fountain.

"HEY! Dude what the hell is your problem, he didn't do anything to you!" Kendall got right into his face. "No he didn't, but you did, you thought it be cool to hit on my girl, now I think it be cool if I beat on your boyfriend". He didn't get a chance to say anything else before he felt a solid fist hit the side of his face. The punk fell to the floor, and looked back up to see Knedall cluching his fist that he just use to knock the guy to the floor. "You touch him again, and I **swear**, you won't wake up again". "Now get the hell away from us" Logan had never seen Kendall get like this but for now he was glad he did.

"Oh you'll see me again and thats for sure" the punk said as he got up from the floor, and left for the door with his friend. LOGAN, Kendall just remembered as he turned and went to the fountain, he reached in to help Logan to his feet. When Logan tried to take a step on his left foot, he felt a sharp pain run from his ankle. "Ow" Logan almost screamed, "Logan whats wrong" Kendall asked with a worried look on his face. "My ankle hurts thats all", "can you put any weight on it at all" Kendall asked looking at him. Logan tried again to feel another rsh of pain, "you must of hit it on the edge, when that ass pushed you".

"Well hop on" Kendall said as Logan saw him turn his back to him, and kneal down a little. "What" was all Logan could say. "I'm not letting you walk on that foot, and we have to get to the car to get you to a doctor, so get on will you I look like a fool in this stance". Using his good foot Logan helped get himself up on Kendall's back. Right away Logan could feel the muscles in Kendall's back flex as he took a step foward and out of the fountain. Logan had to blush a litlle but was still happy to have a friend like Kendall to help him.

"You don't need to carry me the whole way Kendall" Logan tried to tell him not wanting to tire out Kendall. "I don't mind, besides I don't want you stepping on that foot untill it gets looked at and that where i'm taking you now". "Thanks Kendall" Logan said letting his chin rest on Kendall's shoulder, "no problem, like I said you have people who care for you and don't want to see you hurt". Logan smiled again and this time so did Kendall, when they reached the car Kendall helped lower Logan off his back and gently into the passengers seat.

Again said to Kendall "really thanks for caring for me like this". Kendall just looked back at him smiled and said "you know I always will" and with that they left to get Logan looked at.

**I hope this one turned out to your liking, I know there were no notes left for Logan but I didn't think there needed to be one in this chapter. So please leave any review, and again I hope you like it.**


	4. Thunder & Lightning

**Just want to say thanks for all of you who have wrote any of the reviews for this story. And if there is any way to pass this story around that would be greatly appreciated. I just hope there are people who have been reading this story, but if it's just a few that still means I have an audience so i'm still happy. Any way enough with the ranting here is chapter 4. Also the portion written in italics is a phone conversation, so this way I wouldn't need quots.**

**Chapter 4: Thunder & Lightning**

"O.k. it dosen't look like there is any fracture, or a break but i'm going to get some x-rays to be on the safe side." Logan looked at the doctor knowing exactly what he was going to say, _i'll need x-rays, there is no break, but keep the weight of the foot for a few hours._ As the doctor left the room Logan just rolled his eyes trying to get this over with. The only company he had with him was Kendall, not that he was complaining, but he could think of some other places he would rather be with Kendall now instead of a hospital. Kendall still had a stern look on his face, and Logan knew he was blaming himself for what had happened. "Kendall will you stop worrying about this it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. In fact I should be thanking you, if you weren't there it might have been worse than what it was" Kendall knew Logan was trying to help be he just couldn't get over what happened, his best friend got hurt, and he couldn't stop it. "I know, thanks Logie" Kendall said placing a sincere smile on his face. Their conversation was broken by a knock on the door, "come in."

"Hi, Logan i'm here to take you for your x-rays" Logan just nodded and smiled at the nurse. "While you get that done I think i'll call home and thet them know what happened, so we don't get pelted with questions later when we get home" Kendall said before Logan was out the door. Kendall watched as the nurse wheeled Logan down the opposite hall. With a sigh he grabbed his phone from his pocket and called his mom. She picked up on the first ring, must be mothers intuition he laughed to himself.

_Hello_

_Hey mom it's just me_

_Is there something wrong sweetie _

_Um well, I just figured I let you know that Logan and I are at the hospital_

_WHY! Kendall tell me what happened, are you two all right_

Kendall could hear talking in the backround and he recognized James' and Carlos' voices, he was glad they were there so his mom could explain it to them.

_Mom relax it's nothing major Logan just hurt his ankle, but the doctors don't think anything is broken_

The nurse had brought Logan back to the room and he noticed Kendall wasn't there. He figured Kendall must still be on the phone. After a few minutes the door opened and the doctor walked in "so Logan it's nothing big just a slight sprain, i'm just going to wrap it and you can get out off here". As the doctor was wrapping his ankle Logan noticed Kendall's notebook on the chair he had been sitting on. He must have brought it thinking it was going to take longer, and this would be a good way for him to relax. "O.k all done when your friend comes back in you guys can get going" the doctor said tapping Logans shoulder. As the doctor left Logan knew he had to check the notebook just to see. He hobbled over to the chair and picked up the book and sat down. When he opened Kendall's notes he saw some of the pages have been torn out, and on the first page there were some scratched out lines. The only line Logan could read began as **The burning embers of my hearts true desire burns stronger when you are near. Never doused and never feared just hidden for you to find**. Logan noticed that the handwritting in Kendall's notes looked familiar to him, it looked the same as the poems he had recieved before. At that moment he heard Kendall on the other side if the door still talking on his phone.

Crap Logan thought to himself, this was the first time he had ever disrespected someones privacy, and worst of all it was Kendall's. He sat up feeling the pain in his ankle but not caring placed the notebook back on the chair and stumbled over to the patients seat. Making it just in time for Kendall to walk back in. "So what did the doctor say?" Kendall asked smiling "it's nothing bad just a slight sprain". "Well thats good, what do you say we get going everyone is going to want to know what happened, and I want to get you home before it starts to rain. It looks like it wants to pour out." Kendall told Logan. Logan just couldn't get over how much Kendall actually cared for him.

When they got back to the Palm Woods, they were about to get in the elevator when they heard their names being called from behind them. They both turned and saw Jo coming over to them "oh my what happened to you Logan" Logan noticed the sence of worry on her face to. "It's nothing I just sprained my ankle i'll be fine" Logan told her "thats good to hear" Jo said giving a sigh of relief herself. "Oh and Kendall" Jo said out loud and then leaned over to whisper something in Kendall's ear. "Thanks Jo" Kendall replied, "well I got to get the the stage i'll see you guys later, and feel better Logan" Jo said giving them both a kiss on the cheek as she waved them off. "What was that about" Logan asked looking up at Kendall "nothing she just need to tell me something". They step in the elevator and started up to apartment 2J, when the doors opened Logan felt Kendall's hand on his shoulder and looked up. "You ready for an interigation" Logan knew what Kendall meant but still didn't want to tell miss Knight what had happened.

As they walked through the door Logan felt three sets of hands on him almost pushing him back out the door. It was a good thing Kendall was there to catch him "why not let Logan sit down then we will explain" Kendall said helping Logan to the couch. Miss Knight spoke next, "so what happened" they both went on to explain the days events, but both of them leaving out the part about the insulting words. "You knocked him out with one punch, nice" Carlos said when hearing that Kendall had punced out the punk. "Alright, alright now that everything is settled what do you say we all sit down to a nice dinner" Miss Knight got up and started setting the table. As they were begining to dig in the heard a giant boom sound and saw a flash of light across the windows. "Looks like you two got home just in time, it looks bad out there" James was looking out the window to see the wind blowing and the rain really starting to come down. "Oh yeah Logan I almost forgot when Katie and I got home today I found this by the door" Miss Knight was reaching over the counter and handed a folded piece of paper to Logan. Logan just smiled as he unfolded the paper and read it out loud. **The burning embers of my hearts true desire burns stronger when you are near. Never doused and never feared just hidden for you to find**. **Always known of my true love, but afraid to be known by. Always seen and always with never saying never feeling only to want to hold your hand. To feel true love between us two Logan, my Logan. **"Thats so sweet Logan, it's good to see that chivalry isn't dead" Miss Knights words only made Logan blush. Logan looked over to see everyones faces, he noticed James and Carlos still stuffing their faces, Katie had a small smile on her face and Miss Knight, well after hearing the poem she was off in her own fantasy land now. But when Logan turned to Kendall he noticed he was a deep shade of red, Logan smiled at him and turned his head back to read again.

"Wait a minute this first line looks fam..." Logans sentence was cut short by the loud sound of thunder and a bright streak of lightning. The next thing they knew they were sitting in the dark, "great the powers out" James power outage must have brought Miss Knight out of her fantasy, as she said "well it's getting late anyway, why don't we just get to bed and then clean up in the morning when we can actually see something". "Good idea" everyone agreed and began to their rooms except for Logan who was begining to shake. "Logan whats wrong?" Kendall asked rubbing circles against Logan's back. Another bolt of lightnig struck and Logan jump, Kendall laughed a little. "It's not funny you know I hate thunder and lightning" being the only two left in the kitchen none of the others heard them. Kendall just smiled and helped Logan over to the couch. "What do you say we spend the night out here, and i'll keep you company till you fall asleep" Kendall asked as he laid himslef down on the couch and then helped Logan, so Logan was laying in front of Kendall but with his head on Kendall's chest. "You know this kind of reminds me of the times we all had a sleep over at my house when we were younger" Logan could barely hear Kendall as he listened to the sound of his heartbeat but knew what he was saying. "Do you remember the first time you tried to sleep over?" Kendall asked as he was rubbing his hand over Logan's shoulder. "Yeah I remember, the first time I got so homesick I asked you to walk me home even though I only lived next door" Logan blushed as remembered that night.

"And do you remember the first time you actually spent the whole night?" Logan looked up into Kendall's eyes as he asked him. Logan melted into Kendall's eyes and remembered that night as if Kendall's eyes were telling him what happened. "I do, that was the night after you helped me at the park" Kendall smiled at Logan as he continued. "We all were at the park playing when that idiot Matt Schuler desided he wanted to bully me again. He grabbed me and started throwing me around on the ground, Carlos and James were to afraid to do anything. But" Logan just realised that even back then Kendall would come to his rescue. "You, you came up like a mad man in front of him and kicked him square in the crotch" both boys smiled at this memory. "Then that next night when we were at your place I stated to get homesick again, but you just sat down next to me and put your arm around my waist. You said everything would be fine and I belived you, you even stayed by my side that night so I wouldn't get lonely. And I remember right before I fell asleep you whispered in my ear." Another bolt of lightnig flashed and lit up the room for a split seconed. In that split seconed Logan noticed Kendall looked as if he was staring straight through him to his heart.

Kendall reached foward grabbing the sides of Logan's face and brought their lips together. Kendall pulled back and placed his forhed against Logans "and I whispered in you ear Logan, my Logan".

**I know I should have waited for another chapter for this ending, but I have an idea for another story. And I don't want to get them mixed up so you end up reading two stories at once. So anyway I hope you like the story so far and please leave any review you like. Remember that any review will help, but please dont hold me to high on the grammer marks.**


	5. Truth be Told

**Sorry about the way the last chapter played out. It was Easter Sunday, and of course I never realized the time and I was running late. Also I know some people were expecting a big reveal but something in my head was screaming that something subtle would be better for this story.**

**Chapter 5: Truth be Told**

The power still had not come on in apartment 2J, but the light from the moon gave enough light for Kendall to see Logan's blank expression. Kendall was starting to feel scared he had just kissed Logan, and told him he was in love with the boy. Logan was still stuned about what had just happened and was at a complete lose for words. Kendall was the the one who broke the scilence, "maby I should go back to the room". Kendall sat up causing Logan to fall from his chest onto the couch, Kendall was about to leave for his bedroom when he felt a hand around his wrist.

Logan was pulling Kendall back to the couch and pulled him back down so they were sitting next to each other. Kendall was surprised when he saw Logan look up at him with a smile that reched ear to ear. Logan placed his hand on Kendall's check and leaned himself foward as he brought their lips back together. "Why didn't you just tell me Kendall" Logan asked pulling back from Kendall. "I don't know, I guess I was just afraid of how you would react to something like this" Kendall was looking down at his lap now. It was rare for Logan to see Kendall in a state of uncertainty, he was always the one who knew what to do. But now seeing him like this Logan felt a little sad. "You know you can tell me anything Kendall, I'll always be there for you, like you are for me. And truth be told I always like you to" Kendall shot his glance back up to Logan who was placing one arm around Kendall's waist and the other on his lap grabbing his hand. "Actually like may be to simple a word for how I feel for you, it's more like I love you Kendall" Kendall smiled as he saw Logan put his head on his shoulder. "Is that really how you feel Logan" Kendall looked to Logan who smiled back at him and again brought their lips together, "of course I do".

Kendall started to lay down so their were back in the position they started in. "But Kendall, can I asked you a guestion" Kendall gave him a mmm responce. "Why me, I mean I am happy, but your you, you could have anyone you want and you pick me?" it surprised Logan when Kendall started laughing under his breath. "Don't you remember when I told you that you had people who cared for you? I wasn't lying when I said I really cared for you. And I didn't just pick you, i've actually been in love with you for awhile". Logan lifted his head to give him a what do you mean look, "when we were younger I coulndn't help myself I just had to make sure you were safe and happy, and if you wern't I did what I could to get you there". Logan began to backtrack in his mind through his memories. He remembered one day when Kendall did make him feel happy, and safe around him.

(_Flash Back)_

_"O.k boys and girls the science fair will be starting in fifteen minutes" the teacher said. Kendall was looking around thinkin to himself his project wasn't to bad, he decided to go with as he titled it __**"Why Roaches will NOT Touch the Cafeteria Food". **__He knew he would get in trouble but they couldn't fail him, he also saw James and Carlos arguing because they both made a papermache volcano. Then he noticed somethig big in the corner he looked at the title __**"The City of the Future"**__ he knew exactly who's this was, Logan he said outloud. But as he looked around he didn't see Logan anywhere, he knew Logan would never miss the science fair especially since he was guaranteed the win. Realizing there was still some time left he went looking for Logan, he looked up and down the halls but still couldn't find him. It was then that he started to hear a sobing sound coming from the bathroom next to him. "Logan are you in here, the science fair is about to start", "go away Kendall I don't want to talk". Kendall knew something was wrong as he walked over to the stall he heard Logan's voice coming from. _

_"Come on Logan, you can tell me whats wrong maby I can help" Kendall was getting worried know untill he saw the door swing open. Kendall pulled Logan out of the stall and into the bigger area of the batroom. "So whats wrong" Logan looked up with tears in his eyes, "my dad said he would come today and cheer me on, but now I find out he has to work late again and can't come". Kendall knew it was had for Logan and his father as his mother had died two years ago, when Logan was only eleven. "Come on Logan you know your dad, he must have tried his hardest to come, but you know it's hard for him now. You both have alot to go through since your mom died, he's just trying to help you. Now he needs to be both parents to you, so you can be happy". Logan knew Kendall was right, and it made him happy that he had a friend like Kendall. "Now come on you don't want to be crying untill after you win your award" Kendall gave Logan a reasuring smile. "You know there is no guarantee i'm going to win" Logan said as they began to walk back to the gym for the science fair. "Well except for maby me, you don't have alot of competiton" they both started laughing at Kendall's joke. Of course Kendall was right as he cheered on his best friend as Logan walked on stage to claim his award. Logan could hear all the cheers for him but knew the loudest were coming from Kendall. This made his heart leap into his throat, as did for Kendall._

"Your right you were always there for me through everything" Logan couldn't help but think of all the good Kendall had done for him. "Logan you o.k" Kendall asked trying to get Logan to focus, "yeah, i'm fine it's just that you've done everything you can to make me feel special, and I never even noticed untill now". "What are you talking about? as long as you are happy thats all I need from you" Logan's heart just melted as he rested his head on Kendall's chest.

Logan could feel Kendall starting to play with the hair on his head. "Hey am I the reason you made a big deal about sharing a room with me" Logan asked not taking his off from the top of Kendall's heart. "What do you mean" Kendall asked sortof confused, "I mean when we first moved in here, you made a big stink about sharing a room with me. Something about you not wanting to sleep next to Carlos because he sounds like a dump truck when he snore, and if you wake James up from his beauty rest he goes crazy". "You cought on to that did ya, well all that is actually true, but there is onther reason I wanted to shar a room with you, one thats more important than the others". Logan looked up at Kendall not getting what he meant, "I mean I wanted to share a room with you because you would be the first beautiful face I see when I wake up, and the last beautiful face I see when I go to sleep" Logan's face began to get hot and he knew he was blushing, "you really think i'm beautifull". "Beautifull, handsome, or breath taking any way you want to take it, i'll be sure to call it" Logan blushed again as Kendall kissed his forehead.

They had both forgotten about the thunder storm going on outside, untill a stong sound of thunder filled the air. Logan jumped almost right off of Kendall and on to the floor. Kendall couldn't help but laugh a little as he help Logan back onto the couch, this time so Kendall could wrap his arms around Logan and their chests touching. "You know you can stop laughing at me" Logan saw that Kendall was still chuckling at what just happened. "I can't help it, it's things like that I know will bring you back to my arms, if you get scared" Logan smilled as Kendall placed his chin on Logan's head. "But what about Jo, did she know about this?" Logan had just remembered Jo talking to Kendall just the day before. "Yeah she knew about my feelings for someone else, I never told her it was you, she kind of figured that out for herself when she realised how defensive I got about you. Anyway when she knew I had been in love with you, she gave me the idea of how to show you without actually telling you". "The poems" Logan just remembered, "thats right they were her idea, but my words and I meant everyone of them Logan" Logan nuzzled in closer into Kendall's chest felling his heartbeat.

"I've got to remember to thank Jo" Logan said, "for what?" Kendall responded. "For giving you that great idea, and for giving me you". Kendall smiled as he realised that the boy he loved was here safe and happy in his arms and knew how he felt, and Logan even felt the same way to him. "Hey Kendall" "yeah Logie" "can you give me another poem" Kendall smiled at Logan, "let me see how bout** love thats known is better than hidden. To tell you how I feel makes the clouds move from my heart, only to be filled with you. You never need to be sad again, because I am hear to fill your life with light and happiness, know that I will always love you Logan, my Logan. ** Logan looked deep into Kendall's eyes and said " I love you Kendall" and picked up his head and gave Kendall a kiss on the lips, then tucked his head back into Kendall's chest. "And I love you Logan, my Logan" and Kendall placed his head on top of Logans as they both fell a sleep. Kendall smiled one more time when he thought about waking up to the bright face of the boy he loved and loved him back.

**No I am not ending the story here, but this chapter looks good the way it is don't you think. Again please leave any review you want.**


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**How is every one doing? I'm glad everyone is getting into this story, one thing i've noticed on my computer,when I put up a story on the site some of the words, or letters in a word don't go through. So I noticed that some of my lines don't make any sense at all but know I know it isn't all my fault with the grammar. I would also like to apologize, in the last chapter I kept on calling her Miss. Knight instead of Mrs. Knight. Anyway here is chapter 6 for you to enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Surprise Surprise**

The morning sun was just begining to rise, and was begining to shine and sparkle as it glistened off the raindrops on the window. The light was starting to rise up into apartment 2J and was almost at Logan's face. The two boys were still attached in a tight embrace not letting the other go at all. The sunlight had just reached under Logan's eyes, and was making him stir untill he was finally awake. Logan's movement also caused Kendall to start to wake next to him. When both of them realised where they were and what they had done the night before, they just smiled to each other. "Good morning beautiful" Logan looked at Kendall and stared into his eyes, then leaned over giving Kendall a kiss. "I think I like handsome today" Kendall laughed and brought Logan into a tight hug, "well then good morning handsome".

"Good morning to you to beautiful" Logan smiled at Kendall who gave him a peck on the cheek. Logan shifted and felt something fall off of them and hit the floor. "Did you cover us in a blanket last night"? Kendall just looked over Logan's shoulder seeing the blanket and shook his head no.

Neither one of them had noticed that they weren't the only two awake.

"So it's handsome and beautiful now is it"? Hearing another voiced caused Logan and Kendall to lock their stares. Logan moved allowing Kendall to get up and they both stood up, and looked over to the kitchen and to their shock they saw Mrs. Knight sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Neither one of them could believe that Mrs. Knight had just heard all of what they said to each other. They just stood there and felt their faces begin to grow hot.

"Care to tell me whats going on with you two boys?" Mrs. Knight said raising her eyebrows. Both boys were looking at her not knowing what to say or what to do, knowing they were caught. Kendall was shoothing his gaze back and forth between Logan and his mom. He couldn't help but notice the tears starting to form in Logan's eyes. Kendall felt the need to comfort Logan, so he wraped his hand around Logan's waist and pulled him tight to himself. Logan looked up at Kendall seeing him stare straight into his mother's eyes not knowing what was going through Kendall's head.

With a huff and a sigh Kendall spoke out "mom, i'm in love with Logan and he loves me"! Kendall looked down at his raven haired partner hoping that he didn't disapprove of what he had just done. Logan had a slightly scared look on his face, he couldn't believe what the blond had just did. Kendall tightened his grip on Logan's waist and pulled him closer so he was almost with his head on Kendall's chest.

Logan was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but Kendall never moved his hand from around his waist. He looked and saw Mrs. Knight standing in front of them, and saw it was her hand on his shoulder. "Is that true Logan, do you really love Kendall"? Logan didn't know what to do, but felt the grip on his waist get even tighter. He knew this was Kendall telling him he had nothing to hid. Logan just shook his head up and down and almost silently said yes.

Logan' face went blank when he felt another arm wrap around him. When he finnaly came back to reality he saw with her arms wrapped around them giving both of them a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you two and cograts" Logan and Kendall just looked at her trying to wrap their heads around what just happened. They just told his mother that they were in love and she was happy for them. "And it's about time mister you said something" Mrs. Knight said looking straight at Kendall.

Kedall furrowed his eyebrows not knowing what she meant. Mrs. Knight gave him a gentle back hand slap to the chest. "Oh come on i'm not stupid, I mean I didn't know about Logan's feelings but I knew about your feelings Kendall" Mrs. Knight gave him a playful smile walking back to the kitchen. Kendall and Logan followed her to the kitchen and sat down in the stools on the opposite side of the counter. "Care to explain how you knew anything mom" Mrs. Knight looked at her son and gave him another smile.

"First of all when I came out to get a glass of water to drink last night, I kinda overheard your conversation with Logan". Logan just diped his head not wanting to stare at Mrs. Knight, Kendall started to rub circles over Logan's back to calm him down. "Sorry about that but I just thought you two were so sweet to each other, but your conversation only made me sure that Logan loved you back Kendall, you on the other hand I knew for some time". Kendall's eyes went wide asking what she meant by for some time.

"Do you two remember when you all were fourteen and I took you two and Carlos, and James to the beach"? Both boys bobbed their heads up and down. "Well when you four were in the water and a wave came and knocked you all over but when Logan got back up his shorts had ended up around his ankles". Logan's face went dark red as this memory came back to him. "I don't mean to embarrass you Logan, but when everyone saw you they laughed. But Kendall, I saw you starring at his rear but you just stood there quietly staring, that was the first clue I got, and then when Logan pulled up his shorts he ran off crying. Then you went to go help him when you noticed him running away. I knew you talked to him because when you guys came back you both were laughing. And when Carlos and James saw you they both started laughing, but you Kendall started putting them in a head lock untill they appologized to Logan. When that happened I knew you felt stronger for Logan, but I figured if you needed anything you would come to me when you were ready".

There conversation was cut short by the ringing of the phone. Mrs. Knight answerd the phone, "good mornig Kelly", "o.k i'll be sure to tell them". "Boys that was Kelly, Gustavo is back and he wants you four at the studio in an hour, so why don't you two get cleaned up and i'll get James, and Carlos up, then get breakfast ready. And just know how proud I am of you two" Mrs. knight gave both boys a kiss on the cheek then went to wake the others.

Logan and Kendall got up to go to their room to get ready. Kendall placed his arm back around Logan's waist and smilled down at him. When Logan looked up he saw the big smile on Kendall's face. When they walked into their room Kendall pulled Logan close to him into a hug, he leaned his face in and gave Logan a kiss on the lips. "You know she was right, I was in love with you even back then". Logan pulled Kendall close agian and placed his head in Kendall's chest, "and Kendall", "yeah Logie", "I just wanted to know, were you really staring at me that day at the beach". Kendall started laughing out loud "I couldn't help myself you have the cutest butt I have ever seen". Logan just laughed then brought their lips back together.

James, and Carlos were already at the table when Kendall, and Logan came out to the kitchen. "You two sure are happy today" Carlos said seeing their bright smiles. "What can I say, it's a beautiful day, the power is back on, and i've got great friends" Kendall said placing his arm around Logan's shoulder.

"It's about time you dogs got here" even after helping his mother Gustavo still had the same attitude. "Now get in the recording booth we need to catch up". Again the day went on like any other, again recored a song, dance practice, more recording, and lets not forget the constant yelling from Gusatvo. Logan was surprised when they had finished everything and it was only two o'clock.

"Hey guys why were we only there for a few hours today?" Logan asked as they made thier way back to the Palm Woods. James shrugged "I don't know, maby helping his mother actually made him a nicer person". They all looked at each other and gave a group "nah".

When they got to the lobby Logan noticed all the lights were out. "Did the power go out again?" Logan asked only to be shocked when the lights came on and a group "**Surprise" **came out. Logan looked around and saw all the decorations, and a cake sitting in the middle of the lobby. Everyone came around Logan and wished him a happy birthday. Almost everyone he knew was their his friends, Mrs. Knight and Katie, Camille, and Jo, some of his friends from the Palm Woods, even Kelly and Gusatvo came.

"Did you guys set this up?" Logan asked looking at Kendall, Carlos, and James. "Don't look at us, Kendall set everything up for you". Logan smiled at Kendall, and he knew this was Logan's way off saying thank you to him. Everyone stated handing Logan his gifts, he got a new medical book from Mrs. Knight and Katie, a new watch from Camille and Jo, and a card from Kelly and Gustavo that had a homemade coupon for one day free of yelling or insults from Gusatavo, he knew this was Kellies idea. The next gift he opened was from Carlos and James, he opened the box and saw an expensive looking leather vest. He thanked everyone for the gifts when Kendall came over and handed him a small wrapped box. Logan unwrapped the box and saw a velvet jewlery box in his hand, he opened it to see a beautiful gold cross pendent for his necklace. In the middle was a small piece of an emerald, he noticed it was the same color as Kendall's eyes. "Turn it over" Kendall told him, Logan turned it over in his fingers and on the back there was an inscription _Forever with You L&K. _Logan couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes, he ran over to Kendall and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. "Thank you so much Kendall", Kendall lowered himself closer to Logans ear and whispered to him "any time".

As the party came to a close, everyone started to clean. It wasn' an over the top party so it only took them about a half hour to finish. Logan gave his thanks to everyone as they started to leave, "thank you guys again for all this". "No problem buddy, but I think i'm gonna get some sleep i'm tired" James said yaning. Carlos followed him after giving Logan a hug and wishing him another happy birthday. Mrs. Knight was next to leave carrying a sleeping Katie in her arms. Kendall and Logan were the last two in the lobby. Logan was putting the cross on his necklace, "it looks nice on you" Kendall said sitting next to Logan as he put his necklace back on.

"I love you so much Kendall" Logan was cuddling into Kendall's side.

"I love you to Logie" Kendall said standing up. Logan looked at him not knowing what he was doing. "Come on theres one more part to your gift". Logan held Kendall's hand as they walked to the Palm Woods park. Kendall brought Logan over to the back of the park and sat with him on a bench in the secluded area.

From where they were sitting Logan could see the sun start to set, causing a redish, orange tint to fill the sky. "This is for you to" Logan looked over at Kendall who was handing him a card. "Whats this for?", "just read it". Logan opened the envelope, inside was one of those cards thats blank on the inside, but on the outside the words _To my Love_ stood out to Logan. He opened the card and written inside was another of Kendall's poems.

_The passion in my heart I feel like a flame. A feeling of love fills me when I hear your name. Brought together by chace or luck, it dosen't matter as long as I'm with you. Let this cross protect you when i'm not around. I'll be sure you are the only one I see, only loving you as I feel you love. Now knowing and ever loving Logan, my Logan._

"Kendall it's beautiful, thank you" Logan leaned his head against Kendall's shoulder.

"It's not a beautiful as you" Kendall said looking over into Logan's eyes. He bent over and gave Logan a kiss on his lips. In the heat of the moment it surprised Logan when Kendall licked his bottom lip asking for access. Logan allowed Kendall knowing they were the only ones around, and he wanted this to. Logan pressed deeper into the kiss as Kendall began to explore the most sensitive areas of Logan's mouth, and only pulled apart when they heard someone speak out.

"If I knew you were really a bunch of fags, I would have done something about it before". Kendall stood up pulling Logan behind him.

"What do you want now? I told you to leave us alone".

**I know this was more of a filler then anything else, but I like it and thats what counts right. Also I don't do this alot but if you haven't yet I suggest you read **_**miSSmeliSS1324124 silent crys**_** series. They are fantastic and really well written, but don't forget read this one first =] LOL.**


	7. Threats and Promises

I'm glad people are actually interested in the story, and thank you. I am not the best when it comes to grammar, so if you could give me a little credit. Here is chapter 7 for you to enjoy.

Chapter 7: Threats and Promises

Kendall pulled Logan behined him looking at the punk standing in front of him, for the seconed time in two days. "I told you last time not to come anywhere near us. Why the hell won't you listen?" Kendall stared daggers at the other boy, watching any move he made ready to do what ever it took to protect Logan. Logan could see the anger rising in Kendall, and he knew he was remembering the time at the mall.

"What are you gonna do if I don't go anywhere? I have just as much right to be here as you two do, Logan and Kendork." Everyone could here the acid on his tongue as he spoke. The punk smiled as he saw Kendall ball his hands up into a fist wanting to pummel him to a bloody pulp. He knew exactlly why Kendall was getting upset, and decided to push him futher. " I think you guys owe me, first of all for the black eye you gave me" he said raising a finger at Kendall "and secondly for getting me thrown in jail."!

Logan wasn't paying much attention, he was holding on to Kendall's wrist hopping he wouldn't charge at the fool in front of them. Logan looked over Kendall's shoulder to see the same face that pushed him into the fountain, but next to him he also saw a girl. He went through his mind and recognized the girl almost immediately, this was the same girl they both gave an autograph to in the computer store. She had a look on her face like she didn't want to be there any more than they did.

"Neither of you two fags remember who I am do you?" Logan brought his attention back to the punk.

"Let me give you a little hint, you two and your two little friends James and Carlos caught a group of people behind the school with some drugs. Then you little goodie-two shoes ran to the principal who called the cops. We were arrested for possession of three pounds of marijuana." The punk was now giving them a sinister smile knowing they would remember something.

Kendall said nothing only to hear a small whisper come from behind him. "It can't be! Matt, Matt Schuler."

"That right little Logie, Matt fucking Schuler the same guy who still wants to beat both of your ass's in for what you did to me." Matt was staring straight at them and reached into his pocket pulling out a switch blade. "Now what do you think I should do with this?" he said releasing the blade from the handle and wiggling it between his fingers. He began to walk towards Kendall and Logan, and Kendall took a step back with Logan.

Kendall hadn't seen Matt in almost for years, he was eighteen and they were tweleve when he was sent to jail. Matt promised that once he got out he would come after them, but none of them thought that he would actually find them.

"I lost four years of my life in that hell, so now I think it's time for me to get some time back. So what do you say we have a little fun, shall we." Matt was walking towards them, his eyes never leaving theirs. He was getting a sick thrill watching the anger in Kendall's eyes and the fear in Logan's. The belt was being held tight in his hands and his knuckles were turning white from the strain. Every step foward Matt took, Kendall took a step back pushing Logan with him. This kept going untill Logan's back had hit something, something solid.

They both looked behind them to see what they had hit. Looking back at them was some stranger with a scar across the left side of his face, giving them a sinister smile. " Oh, I almost forgot let me introduse you to my friend Devin. He was my cell mate." Logan looked up at the guy he had to be over six foot, black hair that reached to his shoulders, and evil looking eyes. Devin pulled Logan away from Kendall, and pushed Kendall foward towards Matt.

"What is this Matt!" Kendall was begining to panic when he didn't fell Logan gripping his wrist anymore.

"Just think of it as an insurance policy, I wouldn't want anything interrupting us." Matt was ciruling around Kendall and was standing next to Devin and Logan. Matt grabbed logan around the collar of his shirt "and i know you wouldn't want anything to happen to little Logie here now would we." Matt gave Kendall a sadistic smile as he pressed the blade against Logan's cheek drawing blood from the boy.

"You fucking bastard, let him go!"

"You want him, come get him" this drove Kendall mad. He charged himself foward launhing himself at Matt. Matt released his grip on Logan's collar but ended up snapping the chain around Logan's neck. Kendall didn't expect Matt to be this strong, he had barley moved when he tried to tackle him.

Matt had caught Kendall in a headlock, and in one swift motion brought his knee up into Kendall's stomach, completely knocking the wind out of him. "Oh, come on Kendall I know you better than that. Even I know out of you and your friends that you can fight so get up." Kendall was on his knees holding his stomach trying to catch his breath. He looked back up at Matt still with anger in his eyes.

" Let Logan go, and you can do whatever you want to me. Just don't hurt him please." He knew Matt wouldn't let him go but if Logan was safe he didn't care what happened to himself.

Matt was walking over to Kendall smiling to himself as he did. Logan was now starting to struggle against Devin's hold on him, he hadn't moved before because he was afraid of what might happen to Kendall if he did. He stopped when he saw Matt give Kendall a hard hit to the back of the head.

"Now tell me Kendork, why should I let that little cock sucker there go." matt was pulling Kendall up by his hair. "Maby if you give me one good reason I may let him go."

"Because" Kendall knew it was a long shot but he had to try. "Because I love him."

Logan looked at the boy on the ground with blood trailing down the side of his hea and just started to cry.

"You love him, did you hear that Devin because he loves him." Both Matt and devin were laugihing at his nonexisting joke. "And let me guess this thing is something you gave this to him right" Matt was swinging Logan's necklace back and forth in front of his face. "I thought so, well let me tell you something love isn't for people like you two. So what do you say I help the world out a bit and myself." Still holding his blade Logan could see the evil in Matt's eyes.

Logan's went dead when he saw Matt plunge the blade into Kendall's side, then let him drop to the ground. Logan started to trash, and threw his head back smacking Devin in the nose. "You piece of shit" Devin shouted as he tried to grab Logan who had just run out of reach towards Kendall. Logan held Kendall's side trying to stop the blood, the blade wasn't to wide, so Logan knew it was a depper cut than it was wide. Logan winced as he felt a hand pull his hair and pull him away from Kendall. "Let me go you sick son of a bitch."

Devin was about to punch Logan in the face, when he was stoped by Matt's voice. "Hang on Devin drop him for a sec I have an idea." Devin droped Logan to the ground and he began to crawl over to Kendall. "Ah, not so fast" Matt had step infront of Logan stopping him. Matt bent down so he was eye level with Logan. "I'll make you a deal" Matt was handing the handle of the blade to Logan.

"You finish him and I promise I will let you go and never bother you, James, or Carlos again."

Logan's eyes grew wide at Matt's proposal, he knew Logan would never do it he just wanted to see the fear in Logan even more. Logan looked over and saw Kendall lying on the ground almost lifeless. He needed to something anything to help Kendall. He grabbed the blade from Matt and crawled over to Kendall's side. He still saw the blood comeing out and it looked like it wasn't going to stop.

"Thats it do it" Matt was egging him on. Logan held the blade close to Kendall's throat.

"I love you Kendall, and now it's my turn to be there for you."

Matt's smile dissapered when he felt the blade being shoved into his shoulder. "You goddame piece of shit." Logan had jumped back from Kendall only to jump up at Matt and attacked him. Logan was holding the blade in place untill he felt a fist collide with the side of his head. "Get off of me you garbage" Logan was watching as Matt was cluthing his shoulder in pain.

"I gave you a chance and now your going to end up like your boyfriend there." Logan sat there horrified as Matt began to pull the blade from himself. Matt growled at him holding the blade up high.

"Matt stop you can't do this" Logan's eyes opened and he saw the girl from before holding Matt's arms back.

"Amanda, what the fuck do you think you are doing, get out of my way"

"You can't do this" Amanda repeated herself. "Look don't you think what you've done is enough" Amanda was saying everything with tears in her eyes. Amanda looked back at Logan with sympethetic eyes, but Logan had no idea what was going on.

"Logan, Kendall where are you guys" Logan could here Carlos calling him. "Carlos over here" Logan called back.

"Shit, Devin lets go, and Amanda the next time you stop me like that I swear you'll pay for belive me I promise i'll be back to finish what I started here." Matt had grabbed Amanda by the arm and pulled her away with him and Devin.

"Logan, what the hell happened here" Carlos just got to the seen and was horrified when he saw Kendall lying on the ground, bleeding. "Just call 911 and tell them someone was stabed" Logan had crawled next to Kendall and held his hands trying to stop the bleeding again. "Kendall your going to be o.k you just have to be" Logan began to cry as he just watched Kendall laying there.

...(Hospital)

"Logan will you plaease tell us what happened" Carlos asked as he just watched his friend pacing back and forth. It was four in the moarning now and everyone had rushed to the hospital when they got the call from Carlos telling them that Logan and Kendall were hurt. Logan only needed a few bandages but Kendall had been in surgery for the last hour. "Logan tell us" Carlos grabbed Logan by his shoulders and started to shake him.

Logan's eyed his friend as he stopped pasing and sat down with his head in his hands. "It was Matt Schuler" Logan could feel all eyes on him. "Matt got out of jail and found Kendall and I at the park where you found us Carlos. He wanted to get back at us for when we turned him in, when we found him with drugs."

Logan looked up and saw everyone looking down at the gound. Carlos and James were on either side of him, Mrs. Knight sat across from them trying to comfort Katie who was crying and yelling her brothers name. They were all to full of sadness they didn't even notice the doctor walk up to them untill he said "Kendall Knight."

Everyone looked up and ran to stand in front of the doctor. "We are his family, is my son going to be all right." Mrs. Knight gave him a look that kind of made the doctor shudder, it was a look that told the him, she was worried for her son but if he didn't have any good news she was going to rip his throat out.

"I'm happy to tell you he'll be fine. He did lose alot of blood but we were able to stich up his side and the back of his head, and he also had two craked ribs. But other than being in some pain for a while he should be fine." Everyone gave a content sigh knowing Kendall was going to be alright.

"Can we see him" Logan asked with a huff. "You can but I don't know for how long, the pain killers we gave him may put him to sleep." Before he could say anything else Logan ran into Kendall's room. What Logan saw almost made him cry again, Kendall was in the bed with blood stained bandages wrapped around his stomach and head, and was looking up at the ceiling. Kendall looked over when he heared a crying sound, seeing Logan just standing there.

"Logan" Kendall was trying to sit him self up, but Logan ran to him and placed his hand on his arm trying gently to keep Kendall where he was.

The others were in the room now to, "oh honey i'm so happy your fine" Mrs. Knight gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Glad I have such a strong brother" Katie reached over and gave Kendall a gentale hug. "I'm glad your o.k dude" James held his hand up and gave Kendall's a light squeeze. "First you punch him out, then you take a knife from him, your one tough bad ass" Carlos said tapping Kendall's chest resulting in Kendall sucking in a quick breath of air. "Kendall i'm so sorry I didn't mean"

"Gotcha" Kendall said flashing a smile at Carlos. "Your a jerk" Carlos said crossing his arms.

"Kendall" he looked over to see Logan crying over him. "Logan whats wrong, are you all right?"

Logan leaned his haed gently against Kendall's chest and wrapped his arms around Kendall, trying not to hurt him anymore. "Kendall i'm sorry, if it wasn't for me you would of never been hurt, and you wouldn't be here now. It's all my fault it always my fault." "Logan" Kendall tried to get Logan's attention, but Logan whent on. "If it wasn't for me we never would have found Matt that day." "Logan" Kendall tried again but nothing "and if I wasn't so weak you wouldn't always need to protect me, and..." Kendall had enough of Logan blaming himself and brought his hand up to cup Logan's cheek, and then brought him closer untill he brought their lips together. "Can I talk now?" Kendall asked as he pulled back from the kiss. Logan nodded his head yes.

"Now listen to me Logan I want you to stop blaming yourself, you did nothing wrong. When you found Matt doing drugs you told someone you did what you were supposed to. As for this, I didn't do it because I thought you couldn't protect yourself, I did it because I never want to see you get hurt, and do you know why?" Logan just looked into Kendall's eyes "I did it because I love you Logan, and I promise you i'll do anything to make sure your safe."

"I love you to Kendall" Logan pulled Kendall back into another kiss. They didn't stop untill they heard someone clear their throat.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Logan and Kendall both looked at James who had raised eyebrows. Logan and Kendall both turned red, they had forgotten they weren't alone. They both umed untill Mrs. Knight spoke up.

"Come on, what do you guys say to some breakfast now that we know Kendall is alright." Everyone let out an aww noice they wanted to know what was going on with Logan and Kendall. "Come on lets let Kendall relax, you want to come Logan?" Logan shook is head no. "O.k i'll bring you something back" Logan smiled back at her knowing he needed to thank her later, he was in no mood to explain his relationship with Kendall, atleast not now anyway.

"Hey Kendall" Logan looked down and noticed his boyfriend had fallen asleep. Logan laughed as he thought even wrapped up like a mummy he is still the most beautiful person in the world. Logan pulled up a chair next to Kendall's bed and sat down next to him. He held Kendall's hand and rested his head next to the already sleeping boy, letting himself be taken in by sleep as well.

I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. I hope you didn't think I was stupid for having Mrs. knight push the others out of the room, I didn't think even in real life anyone would want to explain something like that. The line at the end about the mummy thing actually came from a friend so don't hate me if you don't like it, but if you did good for you. Again leave any review you like and there is more to come. Sorry if this comes out looking wierd the site has been having some problems.


	8. Sorry

**How is everyone doing today? Just want to say thanks for the good reviews, and again glad everyone is enjoying the story. I would also like to give a shout out to MerielTLA ( The jerk in Knight armor), DNOBSESSED ( War and Peace), and The Monster of Fiction (Welcome To My Life) these are good stories that I think more people should read. Anyway for your enjoyment chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8 Sorry**

It had been about four days since Kendall was admitted to the hospital. His ribs were almost completley healed, and the stab wound in his side was coming along nicley. The day after Kendall was brought in Mrs. Knight thought it was a good idea to let Gustavo, and Kelly know what had happened. To say that it was a bit of a rough conversation between Mrs. Knight and Gustavo would be an understament.

Gustavo, and Kelly had come chargining into the hospital room with an officer hot on their feet. Gustavo wanted who ever did this to as he said his "pack" found and brought in for sentencing. Kendall wasn't to thrilled about doing this the day after he was stabed but he knew it would happen sooner or later. _The sooner the better I quess _Kendall thought to himself, he sighed and looked over to see Logan smiling at him, only to come back with a smie of his own. He knew that as long as Logan was okay with this he could be too.

"Good morning Mr. Knight, Mr. Mitchell it's nice to meet the two of you. I'm officer Simon Calver, i'll be the one in charge of you case" Said the officer extending his hand to Logan and Kendall.

"It's nice to meet you sir" Logan replied. "Please call me Simon, sir is what you call my father." Everyone looked at Simon like he had two heads, he looked around seeing everyone was not impressed by his lame joke. "Yeah, yeah I know dumb joke anyway I'm here to talk to you two about what happened the other day if thats fine with you." Logan and Kendall gave a nod, as Simon asked "if it's not to much of a problem I would like to talk to the boys alone?"

"Why do you need the rest of us to leave" Mrs. Knight asked with a concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing against any of you, but I find in an incedent like this it's easier for the people involved to talk when they don't have many people around them."

"Okay, but if you boys need anything we will be right outside" Mrs. Knight gave them a sweet smile as she Kate, Carlos, James, Kelly, and Gustavo went out into the hall.

As everyone walked out Simon pulled up a chair to sit on the opposite side of Kendall that Logan was on. He knew Kendall was still and pain and he didn't want to be here yet anymore than the the boys did. But for some reason he felt like he was about to have a conversation that he already had. "Okay boys I need you to tell me exactly what happened to you."

He saw the fear in both of their eyes as he listened to them answer his questions and take notes. "Now you say that you meet the attacker the day before, did he do anything to you then to."

"Yeah, we were in the mall and he decided to push me into the fountain, thats how I hurt my ankle, then Kendall came over and punched him in the face." Logan answered the question.

The questions went on for some time and everything the boys told Simon was making his ears ring. "So I got what happened, you two were attacked by two people, one you told was a boy named Matt Schuler, and his friend Devin whom Matt mett in prison is that right?" Logan and Kendall nodded. "Wait there was another person there with them." Kendall looked up at Logan with a confused look.

"It was a girl, she looked to be about our age I think her name was Amanda" Logan looked at Simon, who was writing this down. "But the thing is she didn't do anything to us, she actually tried to stop Matt."

"What do you mean Logan what exactly did she do?"

"After I had stabed Matt with the blade, he came after me and Kendall again but Amanda held his arm and yelled at him to stop. Thats when she looked at us and she was crying like she didn't want any of this to happen." Logan was looking down at his feet untill he felt something grip his hand. He looked down to see Kendall holding on to him and Simon saw this to. The next thing he didn't want to ask but he knew he had to.

"I really don't want to ask this because it's none of my bussines, but this may be a reason this happened. By any chance are you two a couple."

Logan and Kendall looked at each other before Kendall answered "yeah, he's my boyfriend, but why does that matter?"

"I don't know if it does or not yet but about seven weeks ago another couple was attacked almost the same way, and like you two they were a gay couple." They looked at Simon not knowing what exactly he ment by this. Simon let out a sigh and spoke "that case was classified as a hate crime, and this I am begining to think may fall into the same category." He didn't really want them to know about the past incident, but he felt it better if they knew to keep an eye out.

"Anyway it was good to meet you boys, and i'll keep in touch if anything comes up." Simon stood up and gave each of the boys a warm smile and and a handshake. As Simon went to open the door and tell the others they could come back in to his surprise James, and Carlos had fallen to the floor. They looked up there faces giving away the fact that they were trying to hear through the door. "What were you two doing?" Logan was giving them a stern look. "Um... We wern't doing anything we were just leaning against the door when the officer opened it thats all." "Nice try Carlos, you guys were eavesdropping again." Simon looked down and just gave a small chuckle as he walked out.

"So what happened, what did he ask you guys?" Carlos was almost jumping, even though he basicaly heard everything.

"I think you guys already know what happened, and where are Gustavo and Kelly" Kendall asked only seeing his mom, and sister walk in then shut the door. "Griffin called and wanted to know what happened. So they went with the officer and are going to talk to Griffin now. Oh and quick question what exactlty did you mean when you said you were Logan's boyfriend?" James asked looking at his two friends whos faces were becoming flushed.

"Um..." Logan and Kendall were both speechless not knowing what to tell their friends yet. "I knew it , I told you Carlos I told you."James was almost spinning as he said this. "What are you talking about James?"

"Oh come on Logan, both Carlos and I knew you two liked each other." James came closer and put an arm around both of their shoulders. Logan gave James a questioning look "Hell Logan even Carlos could figure it out and thats saying something." "Hey I heard that and I resent it."

"What you guys aren't upset with us for hiding this from you?"

"Why would we be? None of us care who you guys want to be with, and now that means more girls for me." Carlos said giving them a lopsided smile, and practically bouncing off the walls."Besides we've been friends for to long to let something like this break us up, and were happy for you guys."

"What a minute, you two are dating?" Katie was staring at them with an angry stare. Kendall noded his head not knowing what to expect from his little sister. "I'm cool with that, i'm just glad that I don't have to act all nice and prissy the next time I see Kendall's..." "Well what do I call Logan now?"

"How about your big brothers boyfriend" Logan said as he leaned over and gave Kendall a small kiss on the lips. Earning themselfs a big aww from the others in the room.

...

"So how are we felling today ?" asked the doctor

"I'm starting to feel much better, thanks doc."

"Well if all goes well with your last blood test you may be on your way out in a few hours" the doctor said flashing a smile at Kendall before he walked out of the room, alowing Logan, James, and Carlos to come back in. The three of them never really leaving Kendall's side except for school. Gustavo allowed them time off untill Kendall felt better, but Mrs. Knight wouldn't let them miss any school much to the boys dismay. Logan had even tried to sleep at the hospital near Kendall but Mrs. Knight found him and brought him home for the night.

"So what did the doctor say?" Lagan asked

"I should be able to go home today, aslong as the blood test comes back clean, and I hope it does i'm dying to spent some time with you Logie." Kendall's words made Logan's face grow red.

"Hey what are we chopped liver? What you don't want to hang out with us anymore, we could just go if you want us to." Kendall laughed at James poor joke.

"You know I want to spend time with you guys too, just after I spent some alone time with my baby." Kendall grabed Logan around his waist and pulled him on top of the bed over his legs giving him a large smile. By now Kendall was able to move around with little to no pain anymore.

"We can live with that" James said as everyone started laughing now. They were interupted when they heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be the doctor only left a few minutes ago and the others know to come straight in." Another knock came from the door, "James could you see who it is?" Kendall asked James as he walked to the door. When he opened it he just froze at what he saw. It was a girl that looked to be about their age, medium build, and had brunette hair, he also saw she had the remander of a black eye. "Um...Is this Kendall Knight's room?" the girl said in a kind of sheepish voice. James just looked at her almost completely frozen where he stood, only brought back when Kendall spoke "who is it James?"

"Uh yeah, it's some girl" James said as he turned to his side allowing the others to see the girl.

"Amanda, is that you what are you doing here?" Logan asked as he sat himself up on the bed. "Can I come in and talk to you guys?" Amanda asked still with a nervous sound to her voice. "Come in, Carlos get her a chair" she thanked Carlos as she sat down and looked at Logan and Kendall.

"I just came to apologize to you for what Matt did, it shouldn't of happened and i'm sorry I didn't try to stop him sooner." Amanda was starting to cry a little, so James handed her some tissues so she could wipe her eyes. "This should of never happened but it's my fault it did." Logan looked at her, he didn't kinow how this could be her fault. "How is it you fault for what Matt did?"

"You see, Matt found me that day at the mall talking to you guys, which is why I ran form you after getting your autographs. he cought me away from where I was supposed to be waiting for a client of his." She said this covering her face in her hands. James came over and started to rub circles on her back. She looked over at him, wanting to thank him but didn't know what to say. "Amanda what do you mean you were waiting for a client of Matts?" Kendall asked her.

"It's not something I usually like to talk about, but a few years ago my parents kicked me out when they found out I was helping a friend of mine." She saw Logan holding Kendall's hand and almost burst into tears. James started rubbing her back again when Carlos asked " I don't get it they kicked you out for helping a friend."

"You see my friend was gay, and he was having a hard time dealing with it. So I figured I would help him, but my parents found out and they didn't want me around any one who was gay or as they put it impure. They threw me out when they found me helping him, telling me if I help a person to be impure, then so was I. I ended up walking around for a few days with no where to go, thats when I ran into Matt coming out of a store. He looked nice enough at the time, but that completly changed after some time." Logan could hear the fear in her words as he squeezed Kendall's hand harder.

"For about a month everything was fine, he gave me a place to sleep and food. But then he told me I owed him for his hospitality." Everyone could here the acid on her tounge. "Thats when he started to... rent me out to people." "Oh my god thats horrible" James said outloud, he had a look on his face like he need to hit something. "After I thought I made him enough money I though he would let me go, but instead he threatened to kill me if I didn't continue to work for him."

"Did you ever try to go to the police?" Logan asked almost on the verge of tears himself. "I tried at times but Matt always had someone watching me, and if I tried to go to the police they would bring me back, and then yell at me that he gave me a place to live, food to eat, then he would do things like this to me" she said as she gestured a finger to her eye. "Then that day at the mall I meet you, and he found me I tried to run but he cought me. He felt it was your fault that I wasn't were I was supposed to be, I tried to explain to him it was my fault, but he wouldn't listen. Thats why he came after you two, he said he knew who you were and where you lived, and this would be a perfect reason to come see you."

"It wasn't your fault that he came after us Amanda, you see when we were younger we knew Matt back in Minnesota, and we turned if in one day when we found him and some of his friends doing drugs behind the school." Kendall told her trying to calm he down some.

"But why were you with Matt at the park that day?" Kendall asked

"Matt told me he wanted me to see what happens to people who take me away from his clients, thats why I was at the park with him, he wanted me to watch him kill you guys. I'm so sorry for everything guys."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Amanda, you didn't do anything." James tried to reassure her. "He's right Amanda, if it wasn't for you Kendall and I could be dead right now, you saved are lives, so thank you." Logan patted her shoulder, when Amanda looked up she saw Logan smiling at her.

"Thats still noe exuse for what he did, and I also wanted to give you this back."Amanda said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a leather cord with a cross charm on it. "Sorry about the chain, it must have broke" she said as she handed it to Logan. Logan took note of the charm, it was gold with a small emerald in the middle and on the back _Forever with You L&K _was ingraved. "Thank you Amanda, this was my birthday gift from Kendall."

"I knew it was your's, Matt was going to pawn it off but I wouldn't let him, and sorry for ruining your birthday Logan."

"You didn't ruin anything Matt did" Logan said.

"I'd better get going, if Matt comes back and dosen't see me he'll do worse to me than a black eye." Amanda got up and was about to head for the door when James stoped her. "You can't go back to that asshole, if he does this to you" James was cupping Amanda's chin in his hands and looking into her eyes. "I don't have a choice, I have no where else to go" she said shaking her face away from James.

"Well than stay with us for a while, untill we can help you find a place of your own away from Matt." James said giving her a smile. "I'm sure no one would mind right guys" he said looking at his friends. "Thats a good idea James" Logan said, "not a problem with me, and i'm sure once we explain everything my mom and Katie won't mind either" Kendall gave her a smile, "I may not be able to walk around in my boxers anymore, but thats fine with me" Carlos said laughing at his own joke.

"But why would you guys help me like that, it was partially my fault Matt came after you guys." Amanda gave them a wierd look.

"First off you didn't do anything, and second off think of it as our way of thank you for helping save our friends" James said flashing her one of his million dollar smiles.

"Thank you so much you guys I don't know how I could ever repay you" Amanda was on the verge of tears again.

"I think you already have" James whisperd in her ear motioning for her to turn around. She smiled at the sight of Kendall tying the leather cord around Logan's neck, and Logan turning to give Kendall a kiss.

"Thank you" Amanda said as she turned and placed herself into James as he hugged her back.

**I hope you all like Amanda. I figured if she came from a troubled passed it would make it more believable why she helped the guys. Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting but I felt that things needed to uped a little bit more. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and leave any review you want.**


	9. Relations

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been busy with two other stories but I hope you can forgive me. I didn't get much feed back on the last chapter, so I hope this one turns out better. Don't forget to check out the other story I'm working on **_**Friends in the End**_** I have the first chapter up so please review that one two if you don't mind.**

**Chapter 9 Relations **

All of Kendall's test have been cleared and he was getting his stuff ready to leave. James, and Carlos had gone with Amanda to the cafeteria to get some lunch. "Hey Kendall have you seen the way James has been looking at Amanda?" Logan gave Kendall a half smile. "What do you mean?"

"I mean ever since she showed up he never left her side, and he's been trying to make her laugh for the last two hours." Logan said as he watched Kendall fold up some of the clothes his mom had brought him to wear.

"Well maby James has a crush on her? It wouldn't be that bad would it?"

"No, but I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt because of Matt. He almost took you away, and then he also hurt Amanda. He could come back for her then after us again." Logan started to shake against his own words.

"Relax Logie, nobody is going to hurt anyone of us that includes you, James, Carlos, Amanda, and myself. I promise you." Kendall tried to reassure Logan as he took a few steps closer to the brunette. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him close to him, Logan looked up to see his boyfriend looking down. "I promise you Logan, no one will hurt you."

Logan smiled at Kendall's words, he knew they were true. He reached up wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and brought his lips to Kendall's. "What was that for?" Kendall asked smiling.

"Thank you" Logan pulled Kendall tighter against himself. "Now lets get you packed up, so we can get the hell out of here. Do you have everything?"

"I think I do"

"Really then what are these doing over here?" Logan asked

"What?" Kendall asked as Logan stood up holding up a pair of black boxers with little hearts on them, and pulling at the elastic.

"Give me them" Kendall said. "No, I think I'll hold on to these for a while" Logan said with a smile and stuffing the boxers in his pocket. Logan started to run around the bed when Kendall chased after him. "Come on, give them up" Kendall said when he cought up to Logan and grabbed him around the waist quickly causing them to fall back onto the bed. Both of them were going hysterical with laughter.

Umhum someone cleared their throat. "Are we interupting something? We could always come back later." Carlos said with a mischievous grin. James, and Amanda came in behind Carlos and the three of them started to laugh to.

"OK, OK, Freight Train should be here with the limo soon. You guys finshed packing and what ever else you were doing" Again Carlos gave them a goffy grin.

"Yeah were done and you can wipe the smile off your face Carlos." Kendall was staring at him trying not to laugh at the latino himself. "Come on the doctor said we could wait for him in the waiting room." The five of them started walking down the hall to wait for Freight Train. Kendall pulled Logan close so their hips were touching, and wrapped his arm around Logan's hip. He patted Logan's side pocket and leaned down and whispered in his ear "you now I'll get them back right."

"Oh you'll get them back, but not untill we had some fun with them first." Logan said this and his face was turning red. "Really, I'll be looking foward to getting them back then." Kendall gave Logan a kiss on the cheek.

"Get _what_ back Kendall?" Amanda asked with a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice. Kendall hadn't realized he had spoken just a tad to loud, and Amanda had noticed Logan's face.

"Nothing just talking outloud to myself, thats all" Kendall told her

"Right" Amanda said as she started to laugh a little

"Whats so funny Amanda?" Carlos aksked

"Oh nothing" Carlos looked at James who only shrugged his shoulders.

When they reached the waiting room Amanda's eyes bulged out when she saw a huge man come up to them. "How are you boys felling?" the man asked. "Felling much better, thanks Freight Train for coming to get us."

"No problem, and whos this?" Freight Train asked looking down at Amanda.

"Freight Train this is Amanda, Amanda this is Freight Train he's kind of like our bodyguard." James told her. Freight Train held out his hand to Amanda. She was nervouse to take it, _this guy could squash me like a bug, _she thought to herself. But when she held out her hand he shook it gently. "It's nice to meet you miss are you coming with the boys to."

"Umm... Yeah" Amanda squeaked out.

"OK then, lets go" Freight Train pick up Kendall's bag and they all walked out to the limo.

**(Back at the Palm Woods)**

"Hey mom, were home" Kendall said as he slamed the door open scaring his mother and Katie, who had dropped a bowl of salad on the floor.

"Kendall Donald Knight, what have I said about slaming the door?" Mrs. Knight said in a stern voice.

"Um... Not to?" Kendall spoke with a flinch

"Thats right, now give your moma a kiss" Mrs. Knight steped up the and gave him a hug. Kendall placed a kiss on his mother's cheek. "How you felling big brother?" Katie asked comeing over and taking her mother's spot to hug Kendall. "Better, thanks baby sis."

"Now everyone come in, Katie and I prepaired a nice dinner tonight for you boys." Mrs. Knight walked over to the table showing them everything they had from roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, vegies, and a now smaller salad.

"Before we eat Mama Knight, theres someone we want you two, too meet" James said as he took Amanda's hand and pulled her into the appartment. "Mama Knight this is Amanda."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Knight" Amanda said sheepishly.

"Amanda is actually the one the helped Kendall and I out at the park the other day" Logan told her walking with Kendall over to the table and help him sit down.

"Really, well anyone who helps out my boys like you did is family to me. Come sit down and have dinner with us." Mrs. Knight gave her a motherly smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight"

"Please call me Mama Knight" Everyone sat down at the table, and started to enjoy a nice meal. "So Amanda do you live nearby?" Amanda didn't really know what to say at this point, but Kendall beat her to the punch.

"Actually mom thats something we meant to ask you about. Amanda doesn't really have a place to stay so we thought it might be okay if she stayed here with us for awhile. Atleast untill she can find a place of her own. I figured it's the least we could do since she saved Logan and I."

"Why can't you stay with your parents?" Katie asked not knowing what the answer would be.

"Katie" Kendall started. "No it fine Kendall, you see Katie my parents kicked me out a while ago for helping a friend who was like your brother and Logan. Thats when I meet Matt and he made me..."Amanda didn't know where to go now, she didn't want to have to explain what happened to her, to Kendall's mom and ten year old sister.

"Everything is fine now Amanda, of course you can stay here it's no problem." Mrs. Knight was rubbing her hand trying to comfort her.

"Thank you so much Mama Knight."

"It's no problem at all dear, now what do you say we don't let this food get cold."

When everyone was done with their meal, they all put their plates in the sink. Kendall and Logan went to their room, Carlos had gone to his and James room, and Mrs. Knight and Katie brought out a pillow and some blankets for Amanda to sleep on the couch. "You can sleep here sweetie, atleast untill I can figure out how to rearange the sleeping setup."

"No, this is fine thank you again" Amanda said smiling.

"Okay let me just finish doing dishes then I'll let you get some sleep." Mrs. Knight was walking over to the sink, when James steped in front of her.

"I'll do them, why don't you get some sleep mama Knight." Mrs. Knight looked at James confused, she never heard him say he would do dishes. She followed his line of sight and saw he was looking at Amanda. _Oh _she though "thanks James, you two have a good night."

"Do you need any help James?" Amanda asked as he turned on the faucet.

"I could use someone to help dry" James said as he held up a dish towel.

"No problem" Amanda walked over and stood next to James drying the dishes after he washed them. "And done, that was the last one" Amanda placed the last dish in the drying rack.

"Hey Amanda, do you want to hang out tommorow, we could go see a movie or something." James asked her with a nervouse tone behind it.

"You know what that sounds like fun. Sure James I would love to hang out." Amanda gave him a beautiful smile.

"Then it's a date, I'll see you in the morning" James was walking to his room, and Amanda shut off the light and laying down on the couch.

_A date,_ Amanda's face went red at the thought.

...

"Logan, you almost done" Kendall yelled at the bathroom door. Logan had been in there almost twenty minutes. "Are you doing okay Logie?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute. Oh I almost fogot I got you something, it's in your top night stand draw." Logan shouted from behind the closed door.

Kendall opened the draw and sitting on top was an envelope. _My Love_ was written on the front, when Kendall opened it he pulled out a card. The outside was almost completely blank except for a picture of a heart on the outside cover. What was written on the inside brought a tear to Kendall's eye.

_The nightmares of my life are replaced by your face. Your smile makes me feel like anything is possible. You are always there to protect me, and I know that it is true. You keep the thunder and lightning from my heart, you make the storm lift from my eyes. Seeing your beautiful face always makes me smile. I'll make sure nothing ever happens, that would make me ever forget my love for you Kendall, my Kendall._

"Did you like it?" Kendall never noticed Logan come out of the bathroom. What he saw made his heart leap. Standing in front of him was Logan wearing only his neaklace, and Kendall's pair of black heart boxers. Kendall couldn't controll himself, he pulled Logan onto the bed so his back was on it, and he lay on top of Logan.

"Like it, I loved it. But I still love you more." Kendall lowered his face and brought his lips to Logan's. Kendall licked at Logan's bottom lip asking to be let in, and to his surprise Logan did. Kendall used his tongue to map out the entire area of his lovers mouth. Pulling back from lack of air Kendall started kissing against Logan's jaw makeing a line of kisses from his ear, all the way to the bottom of his chin. "I love you Logie"

"I love you too" Logan moaned as Kendall started kissing his way down Logan's chest, leaving a small trail of saliva when he started to mouth at Logan's left nipple. Logan was in complete ectasy, he had never felt something this good. It only got better for him when Kendall lick his way across his chest and took the right nipple into his mouth, and stated to nibble on it. Kendall placed his hand on Logan's stomach and started to rub his way down. He stoped when he felt the elastic of the boxers, he looked up at Logan who nodded. Kendall wiggled his hand down the boxers and around Logan's hardening length.

Kendall started to pump his fist slowly against Logan's member, causing the smaller boy under him to moan in pleasure. Wanting more Kendall started kissing his way lower on Logan's stomach, when he reached the top of the boxers he pulled his hand out and knelt inbetween Logan's legs. He started pulling on the legs trying to remove the sheet of fabric blocking him from his prize. Logan had stoped him however "on one condition" Kendall raised his eyebrows. "I want you in me."

Kendall smiled as he leaned foward placing a kiss on Logan's lips "I love you." Kendall went back to work on the boxers loving the sight below him. "I love you t..." Logan didn't get a chance to finsh before he felt the warmth of Kendall's mouth. Kendall started at a slow teasing pace, rubbing his tongue against the underside, then against the tip. This caused the brunette to shudder under his actions. Logan reached down and wound his fingers through Kendall's blond hair, this caused Kendall to quicken his speed. He stayed at this rate, causing Logan to tug harder at his hair, but he was loving the feeling he got from making his lover feel good. He hadn't forgotten about the deal though so he brought two of his fingers up to Logans's lips. _Suk_ he said with a full mouth, Logan knew why. He pulled Kendall's fingers into his mouth knowing he needed to wet them.

When Kendall felt that Logan was ready he pulled his fingers back, then brought his hand down under Logan. He found Logan's entrance and shoved one finger in, he stoped when he heared Logan hiss in pain, but continued when he felt Logan push back against it. "Kendall more" Logan yelped in a broken breath.

Kendall pushed in a seconed finger, in and out, Logan was bucking his hips trying to get Kendall to go further. When Logan pushed down Kendall's fingers rubed against his sweet spot. Logan moaned Kendall's name in pleasure. Kendall started scissoring his fingers loosening Logan's hole, and constantly brushing up at the spot he knew would get a reaction out of Logan. A few more thrust upward had Logan spilling his seed into Kendall's mouth, which he greedily suck down. When Logan had finished Kendall came up and kissed Logan's lips, Kendall allowed Logan access and Logan could taste himself on Kendall's tonuge. The kiss never stop untill Logan stated pulling up Kendall's shirt over his head.

This time Logan fliped the script. He jumped up on top of Kendall, and started kissing down his chest. When he saw the scar that was left, he placed a kiss on top, then stated to drag his tongue against Kendall's stomach. He started pulling at Kendall's belt, only ondoing the buckle before he went to work on his pants. Once the pants came off Logan started to mouth at Kendall's crotch, through his boxers. Kendall started to moan Logan's name, and he knew it was time, he pulled his boxers off and threw them to the floor. Logan hungrily started at Kendall's member, once he felt it was wet enough, Logan lifted himself above Kendall and lowered himself untill he felt Kendall's head at his entrance. He started lowering down further only stoping to get used to the pain, that quickly turned into anything but. Logan was resting on his knees, but started to raise off of Kendall only leaving the head inside. He bagan to pick up speed and thrust himself down hard, feeling Kendall hit that spot again.

Kendall sat up and pulled Logan closeer to him. This angle allowed Kendall to hit that sweet spot over and over again. "Logan I'm close" Kendall moaned, after a few more pushes in Logan moaned and released all over his and Kendall's chests. Felling the tightness surround him Kendall let go of himself inside Logan.

After they had come down from their high and caught their breath, Kendall pulled himself and Logan down so they were on their side, allowing him to slip out of Logan. "I love you Logan, my Logan."

"I love you Kendall, my Kendall. Do you still want your boxers back?"

"Why don't you just hold onto them for a while."

Kendall pulled the covers over them, and wrapped his arms around Logan, as they both fell asleep.

**OK that was my longest chapter. As well as my first sex scene, so what do you guys think let me know in the reviews.**


	10. A Real First Date

**Sorry about the wait for this next chapter. My typing program on my computer was being a pain in the ass. I hope I still have some readers left, and just an fyi I really didn't have a good idea for this chapter so it's just a bit of a filler, and maybe kinda short compaired to the other chapter for this one. This chapter will also cut into small view of James' time with Amanda as well, so there is no confusion. Any way I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: A Real First Date**

Logan began to wake up when the sun started to shine through the window reaching his face. He turned on his side trying to avoid it, and threw his hand over to place it over his boyfriend. When he felt himself grabbing at the sheets he opened his eyes to see he was in bed alone. Logan turned his head to the side to look at the clock and saw it was 9:30_. Kendall must already be up _he thought to himself. When he stood up and stretched he felt a slight pain in his backside, when he went over to the full sized mirror in the corner he noticed thast he had some dry bits of white on his stomach and chest. He decided he might as well take a shower before he went out. Logan steped in and let the warm water wash over him, he washed every last bit of himself wanting to look good for Kendall.

When he was done washing he walked back into his room dried off, and got changed. He decided on wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt, and his trademark sweater vest, an outfit he knew Kendall like to see him in. When he walked out of his room into the kitchen he could smell food cooking. He figured Mrs. Knight must be awake as well, but when he looked over the counter he saw Amanda giving him a smile.

"Morning Logan, sleep well?" Amanda said giving Logan another smile, only this time it had a hint of a joke behind it.

"Yeah, and you?"

"Fine, would you like some breakfeast?" Logan noticed she was quietly laughing at something.

"Sure, if you don't mind" Logan responded trying to figure out what was funny.

Amanda turned back to the stove and craked two eggs into a pan with some bacon. "Here you go some bacon and eggs. I know you must be hungry." This time Amanda had to support herself on the counter as she tried to stifle another laugh.

"OK tell me what is so funny?" Logan was starting to get a liitle annoyed now.

"Oh it's nothing, nothing at all" she answered his question still chuckling.

"Yeah right, no one laughs like that at nothing, well except for Carlos anyway."

"OK, OK" Amanda said as she took the stool next to Logan. "So how was it last night?"

Logan choked a little on the bit of bacon he was eating. "I don't know what your talking about"

"Come on _Logie..."_ The seconed he heard Kendall's pet name for him his face went red. " I may have only spent one night here, but I can tell you these aren't the thickest walls in the world. So how was your night with your Knight."

If Logan's face wasn't red before it was now. "You heard all of it?"

"Well only the parts where you guys decided to scream, you kinda woke me up. Oh come on Logan it's nothing to be embaressed about it just shows how much you really love each other."

"You really think he loves me?" Logan was starting to calm down now.

"I don't think I know, and Kendall told me so before he left this morning." Amanda was rubbing Logan's back.

"Speaking of, where did Kendall go anyway?"

"He said something about talking to some girl named _Camy, Camlie..."_

" You mean Camille" Logan asked knowing who she was talking about. "Yeah thats it Camille."

"I wonder what he wants to see her about this early?" Amanda shruged her shoulders. She went to speak again but was cut off by Mrs. Knight and Katie running through the room.

"Sorry guys no time to chat, i'm late getting Katie to an audtion, Logan your in charge while we are gone. Katie lets move!" Mrs. Knight was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"I don't know why your so worried if were late to some audition for underware." Katie came in a few seconed later.

"No lip young lady now lets move." And as quick as they came they were gone.

"Is it like that every morning around here?" Amanda asked pointing over her shoulder to the door.

"You have no idea"

Amanda just chuckled and went back to the stove to make breakfeast for James, and Carlos. A few minutes later James, and Carlos came out of their room looking for food. "Morning you two, I made you guys breakfeast. Hope you like it."

"Great i'm hungry" Carlos said as he sat down and basicaly devoured the food.

"Morning guys" James said as he took a seat next to Logan and started eating. "Oh and Logan the next time you and Kendall decide to have some fun, wait untill everyone leaves the house."

"You guys heard us to" Logan's face went back to being two shades of dark red.

"Yeah and it's not cool to wake up to _oh Logan, oh Kendall_. You should have seen James' face when he couldn't get his eight hours of beauty sleep." Carlos said laughing.

"Hey guys hows it going?" Everyone turned to see Kendall walk through the door. He walked over to Logan and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, and rested his chin on Logan's shoulder. Kendall inched closer and gave Logan a quick peck on the cheek "morning babe" he said.

"Morning" Logan said as he kissed Kendall's cheek.

"Logan why are you so red?" Kendall asked seeing Logan's face clearly now.

"Ask them" Logan said pointing at Carlos, James, and Amanda.

"What did..." Kendall was cut off by James, and Carlos. _"Oh Logan that feels so good" _James joked._ "Kendall harder please"_ Carlos teased. Logan slouched down in the stool. "OW!" both James, and Carlos screamed as Amanda smacked both of them in the back of the head.

"Stop teasing them" Amanda scolded them.

"Thanks Amanda, but there just jealous they don't have someone like my little Logie that loves them enough to do something like that with them." Kendall stuck his tounge out at his two friends.

"Oh low blow" Carlos said

"Well thats what you get. I'm the only one who can make Logan blush like that." Kendall spun the stool around that Logan was sitting on and brought their lips together.

"Not funny" Logan crossed his arms over his chest

"Relax you know you love it" Kendall pulled Logan's arms out and pulled him untill they were sitting on the couch, with Logan sitting on Kendall's lap. "So whats everyone got going on today?"

"Hittin up the pool" Carlos said

"Spending the day with Amanda" James told them. Kendall raised an eyebrow at James.

"OKay and what are you going to do Logan?" Kendall said rubbing his face in Logan's neck making him giggle.

"I don't know probably just stay in and read or watch t.v." Logan said cuddling up next to Kendall.

"I don't think so, you and I are going out tonight." Logan looked up at Kendall with a sparkle in his eye.

"You mean like a..a." Logan stuttered

"Date, you could call it that." Logan sprung up an wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck almost knocking off the couch

"Aw isn't that cute" James, and Carlos said at the same time, only to reseave another smack to the back of their heads. "OW"

"Just shut up"

xxxxxxxxLater that Nightxxxxxxx

"Kendall could you please tell me where were going" Logan was complaining. They had been driving for almost a half hour now, and Logan still had no idea what Kendall had planed. He was excited about being alone with Kendall, but at the same time he was also nervouse. The last time they were alone together he ended up in the hospital with a sprained ankle.

"I told you, you'll see when we get there" Kendall told him as he drove down the rode.

They drove for another ten or so minutes before Kendall pulled into a parking lot. Logan's eyes shot open when he saw where they were. "Your taking me to a planetarium, but you hate places like this."

"True, but I do love you and I would do anything to make you happy." Kendall told him leaning over to give Logan a kiss. "Come on, or we will be late for the show."

"What show?" Logan asked

"Well Camille helped me out there. She found out for me that this place is doing a laser show about Venus, so I figured you might like it." Logan's eyes began to sparkle at Kendall's words. "Now come on we don't want to miss anything."

They both got out of the car, and Kendall walked over to Logan and gave him a peck on the lips and laced their fingers together as the walked to the entrence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what movie would you like to see Amanda, how about Midnight in Paris?" James asked Amanda.

"How about no, I hate girly movies. Why don't we go see Super 8?"

"Really I didn't think you would want to see that movie." Amanda gave James a dumb look.

"Don't worry James if you get scared i'll hold you hand." Amanda said in a baby voice.

"Cute" James said as they walked over to get their tickets. "Can I get two, to Super 8 please." James handed Amanda her ticket, but instead of taking her ticket she took his hand and placed her head on his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kendall thank you so much for taking me here. It was so much fun." Logan and Kendall had left the planetarium, and had stopped to get a bite to eat. This was the happiest Logan had been in a long time, and just seeing him smile made Kendall feel warm and happy inside. He would do anything to make Logan smile.

"Don't mention it, but I do have one more place for us to go before we go home."

"And wheres that?" Logan asked giving Kendall a questioning look.

"You'll see."

"Not this again" Kendall couldn't help but laugh.

They were on there way when Logan noticed Kendall was headed towards the Palm Woods. He didn't want to question Kendall's plan. Logan was happy enough even to be sitting in the car alone with Kendall holding his hand. "I thought you said we were going some were else before we headed home?" Logan asked as Kendall parked the car in the Palm Woods parking lot.

"We are" Logan just looked at him. "Just come with me." Kendall walked over to the trunk of the car and pulled out one large blanket and one slightly smaller. Kendall took Logan's hand and started walking with him towards Palm Woods park. They walked untill they were ontop of a hill were thay had a clear view of the sky. Kendall laid down the larger blanket and sat down patting the spot next to him for Logan to sit down. Logan sat down and pressed his side against Kendall's. Kendall then wrapped them both in the other blanket they had brought.

"What are we doing here?" Kendall looked into Logan's eyes and put his hand under Logan's chin, then brought their lips together. Kendall licked at Logan's bottom lip and Logan let him in. Kendall let his tounge wonder around Logan's mouth gaining a small moan from his lover. When Kendall pulled back he rested his head against Logan's.

"Make a wish Logie" Kendall said as he lifted Logan's chin so he was looking up at the sky. What Logan saw almost made him cry, Kendall had brought them up here to see a meteor shower.

"I don't need to make a wish. Everything I need to make me happy I have right here." Logan said giving Kendall another kiss before resting his head on Kendall's shoulder, and Kendall laying his by Logan's.

"I love you Logie"

"I love you too Kenny."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Were the hell is she" Matt screamed.

"We...we don't kn...know, she just left" Devin said in a shaky voice.

"Then what the fuck are you all still doing here. Get out there and find her and I don't care what you have to do." Matt pounded his hand against the table as he watched everyone run from the house.

"Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan" Matt said holding up four pictures of the guys he tore out of a year book. "If I find she is with you i'll make sure I do alot worse than just stab you." He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the four photos. "I'll fucking kill you!"

**OK I know this was kind of a shitty chapter, but I just got my typing program back up and am still having some problems with it. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, and please don't forget to review this one or my other stories. Speaking of I hope to have another chapter up for each Friends In The End and When I Saw Him I Knew by at least Monday night.**


	11. Questions?

**Well I'm back with another chapter. Let me apologize now for the long wait, with work and school I had to drop almost everything else, unless it involved studying. Let me tell you now anyone going to study cardiology it is HARD! =) Anyway again I apologize for the wait, and I'm not even sure if this chapter really makes up for anything. It's more of a filler than anything else. FYI I updated all three of my stories, but I think the updates are kind of shitty.**

**Chapter 11: Questions?**

_"Kendall, Kendall where are you?" Logan was looking around in search of Kendall who he couldn't find anywhere. Logan could feel the tears begin to fall from his eyes, and run down his cheek. He broke out into a sprint and started running through complete darkness, "Kendall, please where are you. Please I need you." Logan became frantic in his search untill he broke down and feel to his knees and began to cry. "Kendall, Kendall please!" Logan screamed as he cried into his hands. To him it felt as if he hed been searching for houtrs for his blonde haired lover. Logan flinched when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. "K-Kendall" Logan asked without raising his head._

_"Don't worry Logie" Logan cringed at the use of Kendall's nickname for him. He felt it being said with such malice, and evil, "everything will be just fine." Logan felt a hand being placed under hias chin trying to force him to look up, but he tried to fight against it. "Look at me" the voice said trying to stay calm, but Logan wouldn't budge. Logan could hear the venom being said in the calm voice._

_"NO!" Logan screamed, straining the muscles in his neck trying to resist._

_"I said LOOK AT ME!" the voice screamed back._

_"No" Logan quickly regretted his choise of answers, when he saw bloody knife placed infront of his eyes. "Now look at me" Logan shakily raised his head to stare into cold, dark eyes. Trears streame ddown his face harder as he looked into Matt's eyes. "See, I told you everything would be alright" Matt said resting the blade against Logan's tear stained cheek._

_"Wh..what did you do?" Matt just smiled at Logan and began to laugh. Still holding Logan's chin pushed Logan's head to the side so he was looking to his right side. What he saw made Logan want to scream, but his mouth went dry. "N...no, no, no, no, it can't be." "Please tell me no" Logan pulled his face away, and pushed himself to his feet. He tried to run to the blonde he saw laying in a pool of blood. He tried to run faster but was caught around his collar._

_"Don't worry Logie, you'll see him soon"_

_"Ke..Kendall, Kendall, KENDALL..."_

"Logan, Logan wake up" Logan shoot up gasping for air in a cold sweat, "Logan relax ,relax._"_

When he finnaly caught his breath and looked around he saw himself in the park. When he looked to his side he saw Kendall sleeping in the grass. When he looked the other way, "Jo what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? More like what are you two doing here, I was going for a walk when I heard a slight screaming. So when I came over to see what was going on, I saw you two, and you were flailing like a mad man. Is something wrong?" Logan looked back over at Kendall and shook his head "just a nightmare."

"If your sure, you should probably wake the lug up here. If you guys spent the night out here Mrs. Knight is looking for you." Logan's eyes widened, no one knew they were out here all night, he pulled his phone from his pocket to see if any one tried to text him. He had 32 missed messages.

_Were r u guys its geting late -J_

_U guys better hurry momma k is getting upset -C_

_Where are you two. When you get home you both are in so much trouble, now get home -Mom K_

_Can I sell ticks to your punishment when you get home ;p -K_

Jo must have noticed Logan's expresions to his texts "I'll see you later Logan."

"Jo wait" Jo turned her head to look at Logan. "Whats up?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Jo noticed Logan looking at Kendall's sleeping form, and decided to pull Logan to a near by bench to talk. "Go ahead ask away" Jo smiled.

"It's not something I would usually talk about, or even bring up but why are you ok with me and Kendall being together? I thought you would hate me." Logan asked looking down at his lap.

Jo sighed at the question, "look Logan I'm not gonna lie I was upset, and I did hate you a little. Don't take this the wrong way though, but he always brought you up in some way, and it got on my neveres that he would talk about you like some love sick puppy."

"Sorry" Logan apologized

"You don't have to be sorry Logan." Logan looked at her with confusion on his face. Jo rolled her eyes "look at Kendall over there" Logan looked over "now say the first three things that come to your mind about Kendall."

Logan thought for a seconed "handsome, sweet, and loving"

"And thats why I can't hate you Logan, if you were to ask me the same question I would say hes lazy for sleeping in, stuborn for not getting up on time, and jerkish for makeing me make breakfast for him when it should be the other way around." Logan chuckled. "You see thats why I can't hate you for Kendall loving you more than me, because I can see more love between the two of you, then there was between him and me. I can't hate that so I can't hate you."

"Thanks, but why would you try to help him win me over with the poem idea?"

Jo smiled "just call me a helpless romantic. I feel happy seeing people in love be together, and I feel even better when I help get them together. I am a little jelous of Kendall though" Jo chuckled.

"Why?"

"The jerk is a better poet than me" Jo pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

"I still don't get why though, I thought you loved Kendall to" Logan frowned again.

"Exactly, loved, -ed, past tense. When I saw how Kendall felt for you I knew it was real and there was no way I was going to stop it, and your all still some of my best friends and I didn't want anything getting in the way of that."

"I thought you would want to kill me for stealing him from you" Logan kind of whispered. Jo rolled her eyes. "OW, what was that for?" Logan asked rubbing his now sore arm.

"Consider us even now" Jo laughed out and so did Logan once he relised what had happened.

"What time is it?" They heard from behind them

Logan and Jo turned to see Kendall rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Oh about nine in the moarning"

"Jo what are you doing in our apartment?" Kendall asked groggily

Logan laughed "Kendall look around you."

"We sleept out in the park last night?" Logan nodded his head. Kendall stood up and stretched and walked over behind Logan, and wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders and rested his head in the crook of Logan's neck."I gotta say one of the most restfull nights I ever had."

"And whyas that Kendall?" Jo smilled at him

"Because I got to sleep under the stars, with my little Logie" Kendall nuzzled his face into Logan's neck.

"Aww, you guys are to cute, and as much as I hate to be the one to tell you this you never told momma Knight where you'd be last night." Jo smiled at them when thair eyes widened.

"Lets go" Kendall grabed Logan's wrist and ran back to the Palm Wood.

Jo smiled and waved as her to friends ran off "they are to perfect for eachother" she said out loud to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Logan and Kendall walked into 2J they were met by and extremely annoyed Mrs. Knight, a smileing Katie, and Carlos, James, and Amanda laughing on the couch.

"Where were you two last night?" Mrs. Knight kind of was scary at times.

"Mom we just spent the night..." Kendall was cut off by his mother.

"Actually I'd rather not know." Logan blushed when he realized what Mrs. Knight thought they did last night. Katie, Carlos, James, and Amanda were in a laughing fit on the couch. "You two are grounded for two weeks."

Logan and Kendall walked into their shared room, when Kendall pulled Logan to him by his waist and kissed his neck. "Wanna know a secret Logie?"

"Whats that Kenny?"

"I love you" Kendall whispered in his ear.

Logan spun around in Kendalls hands "and quess what"

"What?''

Logan leaned foward and pressed his lips to Kendall's. "I love you to" Logan said as he pulled back.

Kendall smiled "really I never would have quessed."

Logan smiled and rested his head on Kendall's chest "jerk."

**Like I said this was just a something for you guys as an apology for the wait right now it's hard for me to put anything up right now, but I'll try my best. I hope this was a little entertaining for you.**


End file.
